


The Fall?

by VerseNaberrie



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Cover Art, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master found the Doctor in 1943 Paris, before she managed to send a message revealing the true face of her enemy.With human race almost wipe out, she must fight again. Even, as Master's prisoner.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: The Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056062
Comments: 52
Kudos: 115





	1. Video Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video Trailer for fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers - I am afraid that it is not a next chapter, as it is in progress and I will be posting them once per 2 weeks, but I made for a spot vid :)  
> There is one sneak peak for coming chapters as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed that Doctor does not have a bow on head, but I hope that you will forgive me :)


	2. Video Spot

**Day 1**  
"Do you see now? I've found you." Master whispered into Doctor's ear. "I told you, resisting was useless."  
_Yes, I wasn't very careful,_ she thought. _And now, I am in cuffs in some barely light office (of course, underground) and sitting on very uncomfortable bench. Additionally, Master chose to position himself just next to me. Rather too close._  
"I feel like thousand elephants are dancing in my head." she complained.  
"You must forgive my loyal subjects, they can be ruff sometimes." He said while looking at Doctor's shirt. It seemed that some buttons were missing and the material came loose. "I think that I underestimated you."  
"That's new. You can admit that I'm brilliant, amazing, clever, wise..."  
"No, that's me."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Then let me clarify, I realised that only after meeting you in person, I've noticed your other values."  
"So what now? Still planning to kill me? Hey, eyes on my face!"  
"Loud as usual." Master covered his ear. "Actually, my dear Doctor, what I will do next, it depends only from you."  
A sudden scream, probably from one of neighbouring rooms, stopped her reply.  
"I don't like your new company." time lady pointed with her eyes at the open door with Nazi soldiers passing by.  
"Don't you?" he stood up. "I personally think that their uniforms are quite cool. Maybe would you like to try it? For example a hat?"  
"Take it off me!"  
"It's funny, Doctor. You'd prefer torture than a simple painless 'cap'." he closed the door and returned next to the time lady again. "But jokes aside, they just do whatever they're told and don't ask questions. Perfect army for me."  
"With cold dungeon-ly chamber, no payment for heating?" a small cloud of her breath flew away, almost joining with the one from her antagonist.  
"What do you think?" The glint came from nowhere, Doctor had to look down to check what was happening and her decision came too slowly for her liking.  
"Take your hand from my knee." time lady said as serious as she could manage in current circumstances.  
"Why?"  
"All right, then what about Ada and Noor?"  
"Who?"  
"They were accompanying me!"  
"A girl from XIX century and the other - with brave mission. First one is vital to my plans, I will put her back, where she belongs. The second - I freed her 10 minutes ago. Come here." Only because of the satisfactory answer, Doctor didn't resits when master surrounded her with his arms. "Fruitless, I must say, they'll catch her in what... few weeks."  
A horrified scream was heard again, making Doctor involuntary flinch.  
"How have you managed to fool soldiers?"  
Master told her about psychic perception filter, murder of C, trap car, Kasaavin and spy plan. Meanwhile, forcing time lady to get closer and leaving a kiss on her temple.  
"Barton and those creatures do the dirty work.. stop struggling!"  
"You wish!"  
"Yes, I wish." Doctor felt teeth near her throat. "And once they're done, I get rid of them," Fingers in her hair. "having destroyed your precious human race in the process." Alien breath next to her mouth. "Win-win-win." Three new kisses.  
"Stop, right now!"  
"What? My plan? Or this?" A hand under her shirt. "Seriously, how else would I get your attention?"  
_Great,_ she thought. _Now, I'm literally sitting in his lap with my back to person, who wants to eat me._  
"When did you last go home?"  
"Bad joke, Master."  
"It was destroyed." It made her still. "Completely."  
"It isn't true."  
"Would you fancy a trip?"  
"If it is another joke, then it's as bad as first one." she was loosing patience.  
"Sorry, I should rather say: you would make my day, if you could accompany me to visit the ruins of Gallifrey." He grabbed her neck. "But please DO behave."  
"All right. No running. No speaking back. Just nice and polite different me."  
"Good girl."  
To Doctor's disgust, there wasn't much to stop Master from stealing a real kiss.  


**Day 2**  
Gallifrey really burned. Doctor didn't remembered much of that day, except of fire and her oldest friends' arms keeping her close to his chest, while she wept. She wanted him to never let her go.

 **Day 3**  
She was furious, when Master told her how he destroyed their homeplanet and the secret of timeless child.  
"Why!?!"  
"And why would I tell you?" he sneered.  
She took first better thing, which came to her hand and threw it at the murderer. Then next one, next one and so on.  
Master had never been more pleased.  


**Day 4**  
When she woke up, Doctor didn't feel any better. She vaguely remembered being hit, then instead of Master leaving her to rot on dying Gallifrey, she was placed on something soft and warm. Bed?  
"You are awake, good."  
"Ugh, where am I?"  
"On my Tardis, I hope that you like the room. Better than a cold cell, don't you agree? Red wallpapers and nice furniture can make a difference, but trust me - it's still difficult to get out."  
"Where are my clothes?!?" she shouted, suddenly aware that the only thing protecting her from the view, was a simple blanket.  
"Put away. But don't be worried, I prepared a much elaborate dress for you than those awful rags. Plus, it will match the ribbon on your head."  
"Huh? Wait a minute. Yes, a ribbon and ... a bow?"  
"My latest invention with behaviour safeguard, restricting independence of a person wearing it, but more stylish than a cruel collar."  
"What?!? If you think that I will...?!?"  
"Don't rise your voice, Doctor."  
"No way...Ouch!"  
"Yes, I also included a punishment program (and few other functions, but I'll explain later). I believe that you can presume what will happen if you won't do as I say." he took several steps, coming nearer her, but still towering above. "As you already know, human race is almost extinct and both Barton and Kasaavin will require my services. It means that I won't be leaving the boring Earth for a longer time. You would be a quite nice distraction, Doctor."  
"Why would I agree for this?"  
"I have your magic trio. Don't look surprised, I just teleported them back on safer ground. You see, their well being depends only on you. As well as your Tardis."  
"Why do I feel that we had a similar conversation before? Is it a deja vu? I thought that was a myth."  
"Yes! It is Valiant again, but even if situations look identical, I'm assure you that they aren't the same."  
She glanced at the red dress, which Master brought for her, the time lady was sure that she saw it before. Then Doctor touched the bow (it didn't want to unfasten), inspected her hair and looked at her body under the cover.  
"Am I going to be Lucy?"  
"My former wife? Please don't insult me." He sat on the bed, Doctor moved away as much as possible in response. "You were my pet on Valiant. Presently, you are just promoted to the role of doll. Congratulation! I trust that you can imagine what it involves. Fortunately, for me. Rather bad for you."  
"No." she was terrified now.  
"I planned to kill you and I will, if you displease me. Don't make me change my mind."  
"It can't be happening. It is literally not possible that the whole humanity changed in data servers. There have to be some exceptions, an error in programming... I was doing Tardis checked up a few days ago, I probably hit my head or zipped myself into sleep. I don't remember if I repaired the waterfall."  
"You have no choice, Doctor." he said it so gently that she would almost call it as 'kindness', but one touch of his hand quickly reminded her that there was always a darked agenda.  
"I agree to your terms, Master."


	3. Introduction - Part 2

**Day 5**

To Master's relief, Doctor was quiet for most of the time (she even looked lovely in the new purple costume and matching shoes.), just sitting near the window in their apartment, in Barton's headquarters.

"We had this conversation before." The time lady suddenly stood up.

"What?"

"On Valiant, when we thought to be last of our kind." Doctor explained. "We had a few decent conversations, two enemies almost sitting peacefully, you said that the price was too high."

"I remember it differently."

"Well, skip the part, when you were mentioning 'ruling the world' and actually, it was the only good thing during the whole year. I didn't admit it then, but you were right. We should have never experienced seeing our home burn for such cost, but our small talks... I enjoyed them." She looked straight at him. "If we have to pay again, I promise you that it won't be in vain."

"I've never thought that you could be so stupid. It isn't the same! It won't ever be! If there were a time for you to know the truth, you would realize how delusional you were!"

"So tell me! What is the timeless child?"

"You won't provoke me!"

"Then against everything, if it would be the last thing, which I have to do, I will solve it...!" she stopped astonished, looking at her hands, which instinctually joined with Master's.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Doctor." he stated coldly, freeing himself from her grasp. "Stay here and behave, I have the Earth to run."


	4. First day at work - Part I

**Day 6**

"Like this? No. At the top? Nope. At the back? Definitely no." Doctor said, while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Master's ribbon still was at her head. Thankfully, it seemed that she could slightly re-arrange the position of the bow, which presently was near her right ear. However a slight electric shock appeared whenever the time lady tried to take it off, didn't do what she was told or stopped her in the middle of a movement.

_At least he didn't change me into a mindless robot... yet,_ Doctor thought. _Master mentioned that he took a different approach in last minute, sooo I should have a chance in finding some holes in the programming, unfortunately it still was well constructed... why does he have to be a genius only when it connects the world domination?_

"But the idea that it changes colours is really cool." she glanced at her light yellow dress and the bow in similar tone.

"Of course it does, I would like to avoid being in the presence of fashion disaster." Master came into the wardrobe-room, where Doctor was trying to find a decent costume for herself.

"I don't know about what you're talking."

"Well... let me think... opera cape, very long scarf, questions marks, vegetables and your 6th reincarnation... I'm certain that somebody went blind because of your suit."

"So: it was very stylish, very useful, I like those, celeries are very healthy and I like colours. This bow of yours is like chameleon, will it change every time?" she asked, while taking on and off jackets, hats and sweaters.

"That's the purpose...no, Doctor, it's a blanket, it doesn't work like. Seriously? A pot? Please, the mechanise isn't so cruel."

"Pity, but bouquet of flowers? Oh, it works! It's lovely."

"... A mere malfunction, which I'll correct... what have you done?!"

"You need to correct it as well." she pointed at cherry juice stain, which she had just made, and the sudden red ribbon.

"Change your clothes, we should be leaving right now."

"There are only dresses and skirts, I'd prefer trousers."

"Dolls don't wear those."

"Well, at least I asked. Would you mind going out while I change?"

"No."

"Bah, as you want." Making advantage of long coats, she managed to create something like paravan. The material didn't protect her completely, but was better than nothing.

"You know, Doctor... You are alone, no Tardis, your companions are caught, humanity is no longer 'human'..." he said while moving the curtain slightly away. "You could at least try to look frighten."

"It lost its magic after 50th time." she popped her head outside, then closed the material again. "Where are we going anyway?"

"How does 'council of war' sound to you?"

ooo

Looking through the window, Doctor could see only empty and quiet streets, as if the whole city decided to go on holidays in the same time, but inside VOR's building - all was as if Kasaavin had never happened.

I shouldn't be surprised, kings still need servants to bring them drinks, she explained herself.

When they reached Barton's office, among few other people and Kasaavin, the CEO was the first to object.

"You've brought her here, are you mad?!"

"She is dangerous." an alien added.

"Exactly, to show you that Doctor is quite harmless and to have her realise that there is no hope." then Master practically snatched documents from Barton's hand and gave them to the Doctor. "Read this."

"What the hell are you doing?" the man was furious. "It's classified."

"But it's blank." the time lady said looking at papers.

"Don't pretend and read." Master insisted, while the CEO and his staff started looking at each other astonished.

"Gladly, but what?"

"All right, I see that you need motivation." he took his sonic and on one of the screen appeared Yaz, Graham and Ryan sitting in a cell. "Which one will be? Girl, boy or Grandpa?"

"What? No! You promised!"

"And you to obey! Read this right now!" Master pushed the document into her face.

"It is a clean white paper... Oh my, it really isn't blank, is it? Of course it isn't. OK, I see, it's perception filter. You don't want me to see the vital information, which I would surely come upon (even if intentionally). Why wouldn't I? I like sticking nose, wherever I'm told not to. It is working, Master! I can't read anything."

"I'll be merciful today, we will start from the old one, he lived long enough."

"No, nonono, listen I truly don't even know what's there." Suddenly Graham started screaming. "No, please, stop! Master, I beg you stop!"

"I like when you use my name." he smiled.

With relief she noted that her friend was still alive and both Yaz and Ryan were crouching next to him.

"Mr. Barton, Kasaavin and my fellow colleagues, I hope that this small presentation will make all your worries unjustifiable." Master straightened with pride. "Let's go back to the business."

They were talking, exchanging opinions, something appeared on the wall, but Doctor didn't understand a thing.


	5. First day at work - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all kudos and comment. This chapter is for you :)  
> Please let me know if the plot in it makes sense.

"It went quite well, don't you think, Doctor?" Master asked, while they were coming back to their apartment.

"I need painkillers."

"It's only a standard side effect of suppressed information, nothing to worry about."

"Tell me that when my head explodes and you are left with mess to clean... you probably have experience in it."

"Absolutely."

"Ouch." Master suddenly grabbed her wrist, when Doctor tried to free herself, he only squeezed harder. "Why are we going into that office? It's already late and I just want to go to bed and maybe sleep the invasion away."

"Don't switch on the light."

"There were people outside, they've already seen us. Moreover, Barton has cameras all over the place. Even in this room. Oh, I found one. The second is next to the painting... attached to the lamp...on bookcase. I hope that they aren't in toilet..."

"I deactivated them and any device, which could record us." he replied, while sitting at the desk and turning on the laptop.

"Whose office is it?"

"No ones, just a spare place in case of emergency."

"By pure accident, does it have the access to data, which you need? Plus, you would like to install a back up spy-app, right? When you will be logging off, remember to not leave any traces that you've used the laptop." the time lady blinked at the screen, but similarly as during the meeting, her vision was foggy again.

"My dear, Doctor, you know me so well." he sneered.

"Nevertheless, somebody can report us."

"I have a solution for it." Master abruptly stood up and pushed her down on the desk.

"What are you doing!? Let me go! What supposed to is it?"

"Oh, just: me, you, dark office in evening hours, a perfect place for moment of privacy." he replied as his mouth explored Doctor's neck. "Especially that it's close to Barton's main office and our room is sooo far away."

"Enough. I have enou-" this time, it was the Master's hand, which ended on her throat.

"Would you wish having your vocal cords cut out now or later in more sterilized environment?"

"None and you won't get away with it."

"Prey tell me, why not?"

"Because my friends will come here and rescue me. In three, two, one!"

They both looked at the door, waited few seconds, but it remained closed.

"They need more time. Yes? Fam? Anyone?"

"Why do you resist?" Master sighed. "I've believed that we have an agreement."

"Everyone would resist, if she or he was laid down on uncomfortable laptop. It's rather pointy."

It happened too quickly for Doctor to register, but her jailer picked her up, crashed the machine down and the time lady ended once again on the desk, with Master holding both her wrists next to her face.

"I warn you, Doctor. It can get worse than on Valiant."

"It looks similar to me. You - a big bad bully and me - a great hero with particular sense of humour. Another game with simple rules. I was hoping for improvement."

"Like?" He straightened up, but pushed her down, when Doctor tried to stand up. "Stay, I like you in this position."

"Ooooh, see? I won't run, because I have the awful ribbon on my head. Why don't you just order me around and be done?"

"It hurts you more like that, beside it wouldn't be so entertaining."

"Let's jump to the part, where I ask: What's your plan?"

"Guess." he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Huh?"

"And I will tell you if you are right." Another kiss on her shoulder.

"That's different...Oi, I don't like you brushing my hair."

"Really? I find it calming. Listen, we may stay and have a nice chat about Kasaavin's invasion or go out and you'd still be clueless about the whole situation. I trust that you will opt for the first option, yes?"

"OK?" she sent him a doubtful glare. It wasn't a choice at all, but if it helped her protecting the planet, she could endure Master's unwelcome attention. "You couldn't 'convert' all of the humanity. There are people, who don't use smartphones, laptops, who try to run away from the civilisation or they may not even know what a TV is. You will need to catch them as well."

"Every single one of them." he purred.

"The Earth is vast. VOR may provide orders from San Francisco, however it needs other sub-stations on each continent to succeed. Particularly in none urbanized areas, better a few than a single one and armed, as inhabitants may even try fighting you off." she managed to ignore Master's palms, which rested on her stomach. "We are located in the central headquarters and still have food, water, electricity etc. Barton had to design the building to be self-sufficient. But it cannot be done for the whole globe, there are factories, gasworks, nuclear power stations... Kasaavin are helping you in controlling them, aren't they?"

"And dismantling. We don't require a lot with small population."

"Yep, an unhappy planet of hard drives. But if Kasaavin 'love' collecting the data, I doubt they'd stop only on human kind. I've seen it before, oppressors are greedy, they are always greedy, even when they've reached their goal..." she squeaked, when Master's hands started moving up.

"Continue, Doctor."

"They'd ... they... would like to transform animals, maybe even plants. Oh, no. They can't do that, can they?"

"I assure you, it's possible."

"But not immediately, Kasaavin need time to adapt." she felt his breath near her cheek. "Yaz is a normal human, but she time travelled and became someone, who they didn't recognize. Thus, there may appear problems with understanding DNA of simpler species."

"With me, it'll take a year or quicker. No, Doctor, don't move away."

"Ugh. It's pointless to bribe VOR's employees, is it?"

"Who in your opinion was recruited into our project?" Master rose slightly and looked in her eyes.

"Well, people, who are loyal, ambitious, egotistic, clever, fascinated by alien technology and what Kasaavin may offer..."

"...obedient, weak and cowards. Even if they had any moral compass, they would join us no matter what just from the pure fear." She felt movement below her skirt.

"No, wait."

"It's non-negotiable, Doctor."

"Blast. Just put me in a cell, it'd be much easier for you. Maybe the one with my Fam? Exactly, why haven't you? All right, I probably would manage escaping from the building, plus I would grab Yaz, Ryan and Graham on the way, but you could lock me in your Tardis! It'd be a challenge. For example, next to the torture chamber and swimming pool with acid."

"The Doctor in Tardis? I'm not so naive. I prefer to keep you as far as possible from the vehicle and veeery close to myself, just like now."

"And experience the Earth's horror in making."

"Chaos and Carnage." in the darkness she could see devil's white sharp teeth "It hasn't changed. Don't plan on telling it to anyone, because if I got near your companions, I'd make sure you could hear their screams."

"I know, I've seen it." she admitted sadly.

"Good, then I presume that we've used all topics for today."

"What? No, I have questions (leave my shirt alone!), billions of questions (and shoes as well!) and answers."

"I'm bored."

"You're in danger... mpf..." she felt his tong in her mouth. "Let me speak! They will try to dispose you..."

"Business as usual."

"The Kasaavin's biology... (Don't hold me so tight, I can barely breath!)"

"Later."

"The timeless child! It's... Aaa! It hurts."

"No! Not that. Don't you dare. NEVER that!" Doctor could sense as his hearts were beating, much more quicker than hers and their clothes could hardly diminish the feeling. It was extraordinary that he managed to be calm for almost the whole conversation, but it seemed that she has pushed too far and her luck was running out. "Say my name instead."

"Master."

Another hot kiss.

"Again, my dear."

"Master."

It was even hotter than last one.

"Again."

"Mr. Master!"

They stilled, it surely wasn't Doctor's voice.

"Oh, Miss Anya, is it your office?"

"Sometimes, Mr. Master." the elegant woman with dark skin replied. "I hope that I'm not intruding, but I'd require to contact our base in Egypt. I assumed that the office would empty at this hour, but I see that I've been wrong."

"I deeply apologise. We will be going out right now. Come."

"Wait, my shoe!"

"Leave it!"

"I'm so sorry, very sorry, but he always had crazy ideas." Doctor managed only to say, before Master pulled her after himself. Did he notice that Anya was smirking?

ooo

_I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm really fine._ Doctor was telling herself in her thoughts. _Everything will be fine. We're back in apartment and he looks tired as well. Probably. Just need to grab my pyjamas and.. oh, no._

"There is only one bed." she glanced at the Master, who would never choose a worse option, when there was a king-sized furniture in the room. "No problem. I can sleep on the sofa."

"No."

"OK, carpet looks comfortable."

"No."

"..."

"Come to bed."

**Day 14**

Master rubbed his eyes after another sleepless night. Having a warm body next to himself was a welcome change, but when the partner was snoring, he really preferred to be alone.

"Did you sleep well, Master?" an unrested time lady asked from the other side of breakfast table.

"What do you think?" he sneered massaging his neck, Doctor's fidgety arms seemed to have life of their own and often ended on his face with painful hit.

"I understand the feeling. You know... " she stared at her plate with fifteen pancakes. "We are together for almost two weeks, our relation isn't perfect, isn't even good, is hardly good, all right - it is bad, but I believe that it'd benefit both of us if we could improve some parts of it..."

"Get to the point."

"You're snoring. You need to do something about it, if not - none of us will get a proper sleep."

"What? Me! It's you, who makes noises."

"No way! Midnight, I wake up and then I start to wonder if cyberman are coming. Guess what - they don't, it is YOU. Imagine experiencing it each night!"

"And why do I have a neck ache every morning? Your hands have found a new punching bag!"

"No, it isn't me, your pillows aren't comfortable."

"Riiiight, new pillows and handcuffs will be enough."

"I object!"

"Who is the Master?"

"It's not fair."

Doctor was so furious that her big meal vanished from the plate in less than minute and Master had to blink several times to believe what he had just witnessed.


	6. Escape?

**Day 60**

"I've almost forgotten to tell you, George pooped here a few minutes ago." she informed the Master, who just entered the living room in their apartment.

"Who, Doctor?"

"George, a Kasaavin, who glints once per ten seconds."

"..."

"Well, they don't introduce themselves (except of Kasaavin Prime, who talks a lot on meetings), thus I've started naming them. I know that the light can glow in different ways, but I have never thought that I would need to recognise so many shades. Until now, I've met: Adelaide, Bob, Cecil, Dorothy, Edgar, Felix, George, Hanna I and Hanna II, Ivan, Joe, Kate, Larry, Monica, Nat, Owen, Patty, Robert, Steve ..."

"Is it just me or have you named them after letters of alphabets?"

"It seems as good idea. I still have some to spare, later I may start with Greek alphabet."

"Why are there two Hannas?"

"They look almost identical, I'm sure that they are twins. Moreover some Kasaavin really have a lady-like style."

"There aren't females or males among them, they are just Kasaavin, that's all." Master explained with a little amusement in his voice. "What was your George doing here?"

"Don't ask me, I think he was looking for you. Didn't you see him, when you were in the bathroom?... OK, please don't answer it. It's getting a kind of creepy..."

"I prefer not to contemplate it... " he looked at his smartphone. "Barton decided to have an urgent discussion about the situation in Greenland a few minutes ago. It probably was that."

"Oooh, somebody wasn't converted, right?"

"Don't get excited, Doctor. There're only some primitive tribes, who will be soon taken care of. What's more important, I have a job for you."

"Me? Really?"

"Miss Anya will bring a certain report in coming hour. When you get it, you will deliver it to me."

"What's on it? Why can't she give you it directly? Also, why can't she send it via... email?"

"It's classified. Do as you're told."

"Of course, I will. A small shoulder devil in form of a ribbon (or head devil? No, it sounds strange.) orders me to fulfil your wishes. But come on, you can tell me. Wait, I know: there are super hyper information, you must avoid having others to read them and that's why you use old fashion way - PAPER!"

Master rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Doctor. I should be in one of the meeting rooms on lower floors, ask the staff if required."

**Day 66**

"How are you feeling, dear?" Master looked down at the beaten time lady. "I trust that my fellow Kasaavin haven't been too brutal. The electric therapy for what... four, five days can be a rather painful experience. But well, it's their speciality." he looked around the cold cell, then his calm face twisted into something much more sinister. "Don't be bothersome, I know that you can hear me."

"I'm... great..."

"Good." he leaned down. "Did you really think that you can run from me!? Did you consider that I was prepared for your miserable attempt of saving your 'Fam'!? Actually, I'm disappointed that you haven't tried to escape until now. However from the other hand, I could enjoy you during last two months, therefore I shouldn't complain. How did you break off the ribbon's influence?"

She laughed, but her body was like a pillow with thousands needles, and it came more like a cough.

"You really... don't kno...stop!"

"Jokes aside or your precious humans will die." Even if Master's bow wasn't on her head, the time lord could always grab Doctor's hair and use the violence to make her speak.

"They...?"

"Yes, they're alive. Surprised? Well, you can be. Answer on my question, then they will loose only one hand instead of both."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No." Even if Doctor's body was exhausted, her spirit's strength was coming back. "You'll leave them and mine Tardis alone. If you even touch them, our agreement is... AAA!"

"I see that you don't realise your position."

"I do, but I have had enough. You always take hostages, hurt them, try to control me, it goes over and over again. Martha's family had to suffer for the whole year on Valiant. (You cannibalised my Tardis!) I won't allow having the same for Yaz, Ryan and Graham." she took a deep breath. "So, Master, this time it will be all or nothing. You may leave them in the cell and keep your 'doll', but my friends must be treated respectfully. If I heard that they cut their finger, didn't get a meal, had bad sleep, the pact would be over! Admit it, I can be a big nuisance and the whole Kasaavin army won't stop me."

"You lost your ribbon," his cold posture didn't change during her monologue. "but look! I've brought you a new one."

"No, stop!"

"It looks so lovely at your head. Now, please DO answer on my question."

"You ordered me to bring you documents, you've never told me exactly when. As long as I was holding the report and had in mind to deliver it to you, all was fine. In meantime, I could try locating Tardis and my Fam, I intended to rescue them from this hell."

"How did you notice a malfunction in programming?"

"When you were asking for a tea or coffee, I was testing how I would react. Do I need to give it to you immediately or if I can wait 5, 10, 15 minutes more? Later, as I was familiar with the building, knew the schedule of guards and I was able to recognize the lazy ones, I came with the plan."

"Anything else? Maybe some tips how to improve my mechanize?"

There were many questions and she told him everything.

"Good girl. Kasaavin? You're already here. Wonderful. She is all yours, boys."

"No, Master, wait! Ma...AAAAA!"

**Day 67**

_Am I dying?_ Doctor asked herself. _I believe I am. I can't move my legs or hands. Moving is painful. Will I see Fam soon? Will they forgive me for killing them? Why did I bargain with Master? How could I propose something like this? I'm a monster. But why is death so wet?_

She opened her eyes slowly and with big difficultly raised her head.

 _Oh, gosh, I'm still alive. I'm in... bathtub? Ugh, it's full of some jelly milky substance, but it's rather nice. Oh, the headache is awful, but that's good, this pain is great, I'm still on this world. Hopefully. Do I have... eh, the ribbon is back._ she blinked, trying to regain focus. _Wait a minute, is it the bathroom from Master's apartment?_

"I see that you're awake." Unfortunately, the man in mind decided to show his presence. From her sitting position, Master gave impression of being very tall and even when Doctor covered as much of her body as she was able, the feeling of vulnerability didn't want to go away.

"Don't draw back." the time lord pulled his screwdriver out and took her chin in his hand. "Everything is healing well, few more hours and you may get out."

 _This jelly is a cure?_ she glanced at the substance, understanding why it felt so smooth on her skin.

"I haven't died."

"No, Doctor."

"So that means..."

"Yes, your Tardis and friends will be all right, as long as you behave. Don't be glad, I had a lot of explaining to do. Thankfully, Barton is as sadistic as me and he was quite satisfied with watching you suffer... why are you crying?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon? You proposed it yourself in the cell."

"No...Gallifrey..." she answered between sobs.

"What has to be done."

"I don't understand you. I have been lying to myself that I could ever understand you. I thought that at last, after all constant fights and quarrels, I could call you my friend. It was our home, how could you do it?"

"You're distressed, we should continue the talk later."

"It was our HOME!" the time lady started crying even stronger.

"You don't comprehend anything."

"So tell me! What is the timeless child? Why did you destroy the whole planet to have your revenge?"

"No."

"Of course, you don't. Then, I want all to end." She couldn't run away, but one of advantages of being in the bath was possibility to hide below the water surface. However, even like that, it didn't take long for Master to bring her back to reality.

"No, Doctor. No diving."

"Please, leave me alone."

"Listen to me, Doctor!" He brushed away wet hair from her face. "Calm down, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Rest and I'll check on you in few hours."

She prayed to all gods that it really was the genuine worry, which appeared for a millisecond in his eyes.

**Day 67 - night-time**

Hours later, she woke up in their bed, wrapped in a few towels like a worm, which soon would change into a beautiful butterfly. Doctor was hardly surprised about her current location, but it would be good to know what ended her sleep.

Since the invasion, she had witnessed it a few times - Master suddenly sitting up during the night, screaming as if all demons in the universe found him and started dragging him to hell. Usually, her voice or a warm touch could help reminding the time lord that he was still in the San Francisco's apartment.

It didn't end differently now, her one word calmed him down and soon Master was cuddling his face into her chest. With painful clarity, Doctor realised that even after all what he had done, she didn't have a heart to push him away.

_What does bring nightmares to you, Master?_


	7. Savanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all fro all your kudos, they make my day and here is next chapter :) I hope to finish the whole fic before last episode of season 12, but we will see, I'm getting new ideas and for now I am managing with writing one chapter per week :)

**Day 91**

"Blasted Barton and his ideas." Master cursed, when he returned to his apartment after another wasted meeting. "We should be moving, but noooo, he stated that we didn't have enough data and neither of us could convince Kasaavin ...Ouch! What the... Doctor, start putting your shoes back on their place! I would like to avoid explaining that I broke my neck and regenerated because of your cleaning disabilities!"

"These are high heels shoes!" Doctor quickly made her task, then went back to kitchen. "They're extremely uncomfortable, it's a miracle that it's me, who haven't broken my neck (but I have had 'incidents')."

"Add 'yet' there, if you wouldn't act accordingly, I ... what's this?" The time lord looked at the table full of papers, pens, flour and eggs.

"I believe that I invented Umcake machine." she gave him a sketch with her design. "It changes umbrellas into pancakes! Ugh, your unemotional face tells me that it might not be useful, right?"

"Do you intend to be imprisoned in a particular factory with no food?"

"In that case, it would be useful."

"It was a rhetorical question." He rolled his eyes. "Why are you wasting time for such things?"

"What else can I do if you aren't around? I'm just sitting here and staring at walls."

"Well, then you probably would enjoy a trip to Africa."

"Why there? What for? It isn't a cruel joke, is it?"

"Doesn't matter, but it is no joke. Pack up, Doctor."

"Will we travel by Tardis?"

"Unfortunately, by plane."

**Day 92**

"WOW! It was sooo cool!" Doctor was more than excited, when they both and few Barton's assistants were off boarding VOR's aircraft. "It was like in an amusement park! Up, down, up and down!"

Master tried not to look at a fellow passenger, who just throw up his breakfast on the ground. Thankfully, a time lord's stomach was much stronger for such ruff journeys (Doctor's was probably immune to almost everything.)

"Then to the left, to the right and up again! Just wonderful! Mr. Barton, you're a naughty person, but an amazing pilot! Please, work on your language, when you speak from the intercom!"

"Not so loud, he may hear you." Master told her quietly, while pushing her as far away from the group.

"I'm only telling the truth." she whispered back. "Yaz and Ryan mentioned that he liked to be 'the boss', but I've thought that they were exaggerating."

"Haven't you heard about not upsetting your driver?"

"Umm... only 'drive safely' or 'don't park here'. Especially, the second one. I have arrest warrants for not paying fines in several systems."

"And why I'm not surprised..."

"What are we doing here, Master? There are only four warehouse, a luxurious villa, three Kasaavin (Steve, George and Adelaide! Hi!), few trees, extremely hot weather, savanna...? Is it Namibia?"

"Correct."

"Oh my, there is Dumbo!" Doctor ran up to a wood fence, behind which was the animal. "Hi kiddo, who is the sweetest elephant in the world?"

"Disgusting."

"He is lovely."

"If you like it so much, maybe I would just put on its head another matching ribbon with yours, so you could pretend to be its big sister."

She straightened up, eyed the elephant, then Master, finally she said:

"Actually, it would look quite cute."

ooo

As usual in similar circumstances, her jailer told Doctor to wait outside and don't wander off. She didn't complain, the time lady had Dumbo to keep her company and the shade from a nearby tree was more than welcome (plus - she smuggled a bottle of water from Barton's plane).

It would be idyllic, if not for abnormal electric lights coming from warehouses.

ooo

"I understand that all went well."

"Very." Master answered curtly after a deep kiss and pushed them both down on the bed.

"Yikes! You're heavy, you should change your diet. Don't you think that it's freezing here? (No, holding me close won't help.) It's possible that air conditioning in 'hotel' is broken. (Your hands may be warm, but I prefer when they are a bigger distance from my skin.)"

"Why do you always have to talk?" he buried his head in her neck resigned.

"It's my charm...?"

"Regrettably. But, I'm rather pleased with a royal room and privacy." he touched their foreheads together. "Come on, you may admit that you're scared."

"What? Who is scared? Not me. Surely, not me."

"You're trembling."

"Cold." Doctor flinched, when he moved her shirt up, exposing her abdomen. "I've told you."

"Of course." Master replied knowing the truth and started moving down. "I like this you, love. You have been pretending that nothing affects you since your failed escape. When we 'bicker', I can almost believe it, however when we are really alone..."

"Please, don't touch my stomach."

"Why?"

"Kasaavin try to convert animals, warehouse are actually laboratories, right?"

"Seriously, Doctor? We won't play this game."

"I can't object, remember? Anyway, it's clear that you're making progress, but I feel that you haven't worked out the procedure completely."

"It was so delightful, when you were obedient."

"You're squeezing me too hard."

"Don't force me to do something, which we will both regret."

"I'm a hardly an obstacle in your grand plan, 'Master'."

"And you can be extremely annoying."

Doctor had been gathering her courage for the whole day, but she would be dammed if she didn't try. Taking all her strength, the time lady pushed him off herself and quickly ran a few steps from the bed.

"Can you safe Dumbo?"

"Excuse me?" he was a little shocked, but fortunately didn't show any glimpse of anger.

"Can you help him?"

"Repeat please, because I think that something is wrong with my hearing."

"Yes, I am asking about Dumbo!"

"Doctor, Doctor, your mind is breaking. Worrying about a stupid animal, when you're in far worse danger." Master stood up and pulled her into his arms. "No, no, don't lower your head. Your action may be foolish, but it's still brave. I've been wondering, when you would snap."

"I had to speak out, at least."

"Kasaavin need test subjects."

"He is just a baby."

"Which would be used, when we would finish with it's parents."

"Just him. Please." she cupped his face.

"No, but perhaps... I could put the animal at the far end of deadly queue. A few extra months are better than none, aren't they? What am I saying, surely the Doctor would never choose such pitiful compromise..."

"What do you want in return?" she stopped him in the middle of the sentence and tried faking that his devil smile didn't affect her.

"Kneel."

**Day 93**

_We're going back._ Doctor thought, while glancing at Barton's plane, then at the Dumbo, who oblivious of his postponed end, was happily eating his breakfast. _Somehow, I'm not looking forward for the jolly ride. And basing on your expression, Master, you aren't as well._

"Let's go." the time lord said, as if he could read her mind and nudged Doctor in the opposite direction.

"Where? Are we staying?"

"No, just taking an alternative vehicle, which is next to the villa."

"There is only a tree...It's your Tardis!"

"You should already know that I always have an ace up my sleeve. Remember, when you will be inside: no touching anything, no speaking, no plotting and no Doctor-like behaviour."

"Yep (as if I have any choice)."

"I've heard it."

"I mean, wonderful idea! But what of other passengers, who came with us?"

"They will fly with Barton, isn't it logical?"

"Most of them were rather green during the journey and aren't fans of roller-coasters. Haven't you considered, that we could take them with us? Imagine, how grateful they would be."

"And who would be veeeery upset."

**Day 94**

"I presume that you're glad."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Mr. Barton."

Both time lords knew that it was unavoidable, but they really hoped that the furious CEO wouldn't catch them in huge corridor with several VOR's employees a few meters away.

Do you want to show who is the boss? Master thought. I will happily oblige you.

"In mater of seconds, my all staff suddenly appeared in San Francisco, while I was still in Africa."

"I'm familiar with your love of flying, I just couldn't take it away from you, but your assistants were very eager to quickly resume their work, as me. Therefore, I volunteered to help them."

"Informing me, BEFORE making the action, wouldn't take much time."

"I believed that you would be satisfied seeing that all reports and tasks were completed, when you came back to the city, Mr. Barton. Weren't it a nice surprise?"

"It was her idea, wasn't it? Such egoistic person as you would never ...what is she doing?"

"Blowing bubbles into a glass of juice through a straw?" the time lord's voice falter, when he glanced at his female companion. "Probably."

"Huh, sorry, it has always fascinated me. Juice? (Your council of war takes so long, thus Master asked me to take some, just in case. Brilliant, right?)." Doctor asked showing him, what she carried in her hands.

"We will have this conversation later."

"But it's really delicious." Doctor managed only to explain, before the man walked away. "Sorry, it seems that you may have some troubles in the end."

"Depends on point of view."

An elder gentleman, standing near the far wall, nodded in Master's direction with certain smirk.

Doctor raised her brown doubtfully, however in end - they could just clink their glasses together, enjoying the small success.


	8. That kind of day

**Day 121**

_There are good days, ..._

ooo

"Master?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Have you ever been at the rooftop of VOR's building?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

ooo

"Stars, it's beautiful here!"

"It's average."

"Oh, come on, Master. Why would like to stay indoors, when we have such nice weather? Sun, light wind, blue sky..."

"Which surprisingly matches to your dress."

"It was unintentional!" she objected. "Tell yourself what you want, you were staring at laptop for hours and practically begging for a distraction. (Yyyy, your eyes are red from that work) So, you have it, sit next to me and relax."

Master sighed, but took his place next to Doctor on small bench. The time lord would never admit it aloud, but he really needed a few minutes of peace, plus - his female companion seemed also overjoyed by the change of scenery and oblivious that he was watching her.

"Why are wearing it?"

"Huh?"

"Your earning." Master traced with his fingers the jewellery on her ear. "I don't recall that you have ever had it in any of your past regeneration."

"I like it (Probably, it's style of my current self)."

"Really?" he looked at Doctor not convinced. "It isn't a tracker, I've checked it. It isn't a bomb or a gun, because that wouldn't be you. If you ask me - It'd be a great hideout for poison... Or is it a camera? Or some recording device?"

"No, no way, never, no and no. Wait a minute, you were also found of jewellery. The reason is the same."

"If you mean Saxon's ring..."

"All right, I see that for you everything must be practical."

"In our job, it certainly must, Doctor."

"But some things are just nice and simple. No hidden motives, no lies. Only the pure form. They deserve our admiration, don't you agree?"

"Maybe."

"See?" she smiled.

"Still. You may install there a hidden camera. It would be very useful."

They giggled. Neither of them noticed, when both time lords joined their hands.

**Day 123**

_... but there are also very bad days._

ooo

"Where is the breakfast?" Doctor asked, while entering the kitchen and sitting opposite of Master at the table.

"It will be delivered soon."

"I'd like pancakes with a lots of strawberry jam and... WHAT... WHO IS THIS!?"

"Great," Master complained. "you've broken your plate, glasses and you've made mess on the table. I hope that you''ll clean it later."

"She..." Doctor pointed at the young woman, who appeared in the room, carrying a tray with sandwiches and cups of coffee.

"It." Master corrected. "Relax, it's just a Serve-R, it has brought our food."

"But... but ..."

"Yes, it's a converted human in white uniform. Calm down, put the chair at its place and sit down. Good. Questions?"

"..."

"The Doctor in shock, that's a delightful view in the morning." He showed his teeth. "But surely, you should have realised that we couldn't just store them and leave standing in the dark. Especially, when our subjects don't need to eat, sleep or get sick. Sever-Rs are capable of doing simple tasks like preparing the food and so on. Moreover, they can work in factories of our choice (When they're uploaded with sufficient program)." The devil leaned in her direction. "Do you know that each of them is connected to VOR's network? Thanks to that they can quickly process our wishes or locate a particular wayward employee. However, all within a reason and if a person has adequate accesses. Of course, you have none."

"Serve-R?"

"Yep, the name not fancy enough? I may need to think about new one." Master sipped his coffee. "All right, it's time when you say 'there are people, not some servers.' No? Nothing?"

"It's Yaz's sister."

"Is she? What a funny coincident."

ooo

They're everywhere. They are cleaning the floor in the main corridor, repairing broken CCTV in the building or provide refreshments.

It was too much. Doctor could barely concentrate and was only following Master where needed - VOR's headquarters, elevator, meeting room, corridor, staircase. Serve-Rs became a new addition to the lifeless environment on Earth. Fortunately, her jailer decided to have their apartment empty. Before she noticed, it was already the late evening and the time lady was very cold. Maybe because of that she was standing in front of him in only her underwear?

"It was Sonya. Yaz' sister." Doctor 'woke up', while laying on the bed and having Master kissing her spine. "My friends, do they know?"

"No."

He eyed her with this specific glare, which promoted an adequate response if she wanted to spare Yaz, Ryan and Graham from knowing the truth.

"Thank you."

**Day 124**

"What are you doing, Doctor? It's 2 am."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Sitting alone in the living room won't help. Next time switch on the light. I wouldn't want to kill you by accident."

"You could have brought anyone." her voice was raspy, probably due to hours of crying. "Millions of people... you chose Sonya on the purpose. Why?"

"Because you can't forget your role, doll."

"It's not just her, do you realise how many familiar faces I saw in the building!?" Master forced her to stand up. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"And I have a few more hidden in cupboard!" he shook the time lady by her shoulders "Don't push it and behave! Or would you like me to drag you to bedroom and explain everything once again? On top of it, do you want Sonya to visit her sister? Better, maybe I could organize a meeting with Kasaavin or Barton? They would be so thrilled to have you alone for a few hours. I can also play with one of your converter pets. What do you say, Doctor?"

She could get angry, stay silent, demand to set people free, point that he was wrong and his plan was full of flaws... In the end, Doctor had only one solution, which wouldn't make the situation worse - She let her body become weak and curled on the floor.

"I'm tired." Master stated after a long minute. "If you want to mop here, then do as you wish. I'm going to sleep."

When he was gone, at last Doctor allowed herself to sit up and brush all tears from her face. The day was awful, however it was clear for her that the whole project with Serve-Rs appeared also to remind Master that he couldn't afford himself to have a good day.

**Day 127**

_Furthermore, there are days, which are hard to differentiate._

ooo

_I'm sure,_ Doctor thought, _that it should be dark in the middle of night and I should be dreaming about yellow-pinkish daleks playing in the golf... Or something like that. Did Master forget to switch off the light?_ The time lady opened her eyes and raised the head from pillow. _No, he didn't._

"Master, Master wake up!" she shook his arm.

"What...?"

"Did you see it?"

"Yes, a Kasaavin. Have you recognized which one of them it was?"

"No, it vanished too quickly. What was he doing in our bedroom?" Master didn't reply. "Please don't lie down now. It's serious, are they watching you? Is it me? Has something wrong happened?"

"Hush, all is fine." he said, while making Doctor put her cheek against his chest. "Rest."

The time lord may avoid commenting the precarious topic, but she audibly heard that his two hearts were beating too rapidly for 'normal' circumstances.


	9. Danger!  - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, they make my day :) some of you noticed that I post chapter once per week, and I will try to manage doing it in future and aim at Sundays/Mondays.
> 
> As for the fic in overall, I planned finishing it before the last episode of season 12 (I had idea for ending from the start, for doctor, master, Barton and Kasaavin and I wanted to end the fic in more vague way, thus hopefully it would fit in most parts to the canon) but I recently noticed that it will not be possible, as in meantime I got three other ideas for chapters, which I think would look cool in story and usually writing a chapter takes me around 5-6 days with corrections.
> 
> (I try to avoid spoilers for the finale S12, but hello... Master must come back! And maybe even Kasaavin will be explained, who they are and why they can enter Tardis so easily. Let's keep fingers crossed that current chapters would suit to it.)
> 
> So, the story of the Fall won't surely end in next 5 weeks and I hope that you will enjoy new chapters :)

**Day 161**

"Mr. Barton? Sorry, Master isn't here." Doctor said, near the threshold to time lords' apartment. "Basing from his face, I believe that he went out to clean your mess. But, actually I don't know exactly what, would you care to enlighten me? Or do you want me to make ice tea, while you wait?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't come to him." he unceremoniously slipped next to her and entered the living room.

"That's new. So?"

"Since the beginning, you have been only a nuisance."

"Have I? I wonder how. Wherever I go, migraine decides to be my BFF. For most of time, I can't hear what you all say and I can't even read from mouth movement (OK, Kasaavin don't have it, but you get an idea). All thanks to the behaviour block." Doctor pointed at her bow. "If you think that I'm to blame for your problems, I would appreciate if you could tell me precisely how. Especially, that I'm constantly stuck with your business partner. Beside, don't you remember my escape around three months ago? I just learned my lesson."

"You won't fool me." Barton's face hardened. "It was clear from the start that you both have had a history, in which I was hardly interested, because from my experienced, I knew that you would survive few weeks at most. Unfortunately, against all odds, you are still around and it makes us bother."

"Has it really come to this?" Doctor raised her brow, plainly seeing what would happen in next minute, but the time lady wouldn't be herself if she didn't try to delay the inevitable. "It isn't 93% now, right? I would say 77-80ish, maybe more. Did your morning coffee taste good?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your DNA is changing, you have likely felt some of its effects. For example, I've spotted that you started putting much more sugar into coffee than usual. Well, you aren't glinting at least."

"Enough, you will come with me."

"Master won't like it. Anyway, he told me to stay at the apartment. Remember that I can't break his rules? What am I saying? I don't want to go with you."

"If you pass out, it won't be a problem." five Serve-Rs entered the room. "You'll be put back and he won't notice a thing."

"Seriously? Can't you hear yourself? A dumb plan, the real Barton would never fall for something like this, but Kassavin may control you and try using you as distraction for Master. In any other situation, I would advise you to run."

"Bring her."

"No, you don't. Take that! Hurray, two down, three to go!"

"How?"

"You know, converted people may be immune to sickness, but they are still humans in some ways. Therefore, they can be knocked down with a simple hit in the head. Check out these, I have a few vases to spare and the kitchen is full of ammunition. Oh, have I mentioned that I'm veeeery good at cricket?"

ooo

Doctor was aware that she wouldn't be able to fight them all, but she congratulated herself that she managed so long. When the time lady regained her conscious, she realised that a male Serve-R was holding her on his back like a bag full of potatoes and they were moving into an unknown direction.

"Let me down!"

Her shout didn't help and actually only made all VOR's employees in the corridor to walk away as far as possible.

"You could have some decency to stop making a scene." Barton complained, while waiting near an elevator.

"Not a chance! (I can't believe that I'm doing this.) Listen, Master will realise. No matter, if you threatened me or my friends, could 'switch off' the ribbon, even if I stayed silent or supported you in hiding all tracks - He would find out. So, let me go back."

"Admiring your enemy, honestly?"

"Just stating facts. Regrettably, before he became a megalomaniac, he had been a genius at first."

"I wouldn't describe it otherwise."

The whole surprised group turned around and saw Master standing a few steps behind.

"That's mine." he pointed at Doctor. "I see that she got herself in trouble again."

"Oi! I've been doing fine! Five more minutes and I would be speeding to the exit!"

"Leave her." Barton told the Serve-R.

"Wait, don't thor... Ouch! Oh, I can't stand up."

"You're quicker than I've foreseen, Master. Have you ended a little revolution in Australia?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll gladly read your report. As for now, I wish you a good day."

ooo

"Blasted woman." Master cursed, when they both sat safely in his Tardis.

"What? That isn't fair. I didn't ask Barton to kidnap me."

"Huh? No, I haven't meant you, Doctor."

"Then who?"

"Anya. Did you really think that I would be in right place and time by some miracle?"

"Well... yes? (It happens to me quite often.)"

"NO! It was Anya, who told me about your 'misadventure'." He hit the console, making his companion flinch. "She will ask for a favour in return. I may only hope that it'd be a reasonable exchange."

"Oh...and why Barton and Kasaavin wanted to kidn...!"

Doctor didn't finish the question, when Master suddenly stood up, pulled her to himself and kissed her deeply. After everything during her horrible day, the time lady only put her arms around him and reciprocate it.

"That bad?" Doctor rested the head on his shoulder.

In response, the time lord held her even closer and buried his face in her neck.

"Listen, you can be very thoughtful with your evil planning, but it's impossible to pick everything. Kasaavin had something in mind and they seemed well prepared."

Master sighed.

"Which actually brings me to other case," she continued. "they may know that we are time lords and have a time machine, but how much information do they exactly have? If not enough, then that would explain..."

"And it was so nice. I order you to st... mpf... Doc... tor... seriously, a kiss?"

"Its stopped you, didn't it? I'm in need of answers and I believe that I'm on the right track. How couldn't Kasaavin have any data? It's impossible. Our race is a legend. No, wait. Of course, they have, but 'everting is a lie'." she quoted Master's words and noticed that he wanted to 'shut her up' again. She did it first in the same style. "Wait a minute... our DNA! Some say that I'm a strange person..."

"Not a fully precise description, but acceptable." Master pointed. "Come here."

"...wai.. a sec... but I do use cups for tea. They could be stolen quickly after drinking it. Moreover, you're always around them! So, it means that something destroys our DNA trail. I'm brilliant! Nanobots?"

"In mine and yours bloodstream."

"Ugh, you could have informed me." she replied looking at her skin.

"They're harmless, additionally - they can affect most of bio-scan systems. (I will need to check later what they really wanted to use on you.) Kasaavin have to be rather frustrated that they can't confirm if their archives are accurate."

"But..."

"No, Doctor." Master took her chin in his hand. "Remind me what is your main job."

"Ugh, obey, observe and report if whenever something would look suspicious."

"And?" he joined their foreheads. "No, love, look at me."

"To please you." she murmured quietly under her nose.

"Good girl." he brushed her cheeks. "Giving you mine exceptional ribbon was a great decision. Say my name, love."

"Master." Then Doctor quickly asked, before the time lord would stop her again. "Will you just let Barton go away with this?"

"Stars forbid. I'll take care of him in the right time."

"Wait, don't touch my head. Ouch. I feel a big bump under my hair."

"You should have told me in the beginning. Easy, now. I only want to look at it. Yes, a huge one and you're bleeding. Server-Rs had to hit you really hard, however I wouldn't expect lesser from you. We better go to medbay."

"Are you sure that we are safe in your Tardis?"

"You're inside, then probably not."

"I'm not joking, Master. Kasaavin invaded mine without any difficulty. It can happen with yours."

"Trust me that they can't. I've spent more time with our alien invaders than you. Furthermore, I don't intend to show that I fear anyone after today's incident."

"If you say so." she wasn't fully sure. "It's weird, you're leaving many things undone or you ignore them."

"Me? Never. I understand that you are still nervous, Doctor. However, there is one answer, which should calm you down and indicate that all is under control."

"Which is?"

"I'm a genius."

"... next time, when I would be in life and death situation, I would hold my tong."


	10. Danger!  - Part 2

**Day 180**

"You look tired, Master." Doctor said, while they both were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Do I?"

"For most of the time... Well, you're staying in Tardis for hours, constantly working with your laptop, meeting with your council of war and I'm not completely sure, if you are eating enough." She didn't mention that he looked so miserable that probably even Scrooge-like person would stop and spare him a glance.

"Knowing him, he would also implore for wallet full of money or credit cards, with passwords/PINs... and keys to home. Or am I dramatizing too much?"

She brushed his hair. The time lord automatically leaned into the warm touch, but then he seemed to remind himself, who was next to him and pushed her hand away.

"Your pity only insults me."

"Ugh." Doctor moved slightly away, however she quickly brightened up. "Look, I made tea. It smells magnificently. Drink, it'll make you better."

"Indeed. From what is it?" Master took the cup, but somehow he couldn't manage himself to sip it.

"I don't know exactly. There are sugar, milk, orange, lemon, a part of Earls Grey, Ceylon, peppermint..."

"Excuse me?"

"I've started experimenting and actually it's a mix of everting, what I found in kitchen."

"Have you even tasted it?"

"No, we will find out now. Don't worry, it has such wonderful aroma that it surely must be great. Why are you looking at me as I would have five heads? (No, only one. That's a relief.)"

"Doctor, you're a big girl, thus it's time, when I need to be honest with you."

"Yes?"

"Your ice tea in Australia was horrible."

"Umm..." she paused, clearly trying to remember a moment from a life time ago. "Have you even drank it? Yaz, Ryan and Graham didn't complain."

"A little. We may be immune to it, but a human stomach would definitely suffer a few days roller-coaster."

"OK, you're joking. They were fine."

"Effects were visible after four days and thankfully they were easily to treat. Tell me which ingredients you used."

"There were water, lemon... " she provided him the full recipe, then "Oh, stars, I poisoned them! (You are over-exaggerating, Doctor.) I will never forgive myself! But no, my current tea is great, you will see. I'm drinking it. Wow, it's really good. Know my words, you will regret it."

ooo

After 2 hours and 43 minutes, Doctor suddenly dashed to the bathroom.

ooo

"Congratulation. You have invented another noxious drink." Master pointed, when his companion could manage standing up again, but she still needed to hold the washbasin to do it. "That's cool!"

"I feel sick."

"Take this, it should help." he handed her a glass with a blue substance. "It's hilarious! You must tell me what was in it!"

"There were..."

"Imagine," The time lord continued excited, half listening to her. "how many housewives could get their revenge on noisy neighbours or husbands with items freely available at home. It's probably deadly for humans, but with slight modifications I'm sure it would ...Doctor? What are you doing?"

".. tired." she barely answered, leaning on him.

"I hope that you won't sleep on me."

"...trying not..."

Master sighed, but in the end he took her in his arms and put to bed.

**Day 183**

"You've woken up. Don't worry, Master, you may feel weak, but you should be all right in a few hours... How have I got here?"

"Doctor? Where am I?"

"Umm... It's our apartment." she answered looking around. "You're lying on the bed and I'm sitting next to you. Why am I holding your laser screwdriver? Should I even be allowed to touch it? Ouch! It zapped me!"

"So it has worked."

"What do you mean? (Gosh, I feel as if ants started a marathon inside my fingers.)"

"What do you remember?"

"The problem is - I don't. What have happened? What are we doing here? And you look terrible, so awfully pale, can you even move? What ...?"

"Silence! Ugh... my head."

Doctor cursed the ribbon for N-th time during her imprisonment. In any other situation, the time lady would show what she thought about their current predicament. However instead, she could only help Master getting more comfortable among pillows and hope that answers would come soon.

"Tell me from the beginning your day." the time lord asked, when pain vanished.

"Well, we got up, ate breakfast, we went on your meeting, where I just stood and stared on the walls, then we suddenly ended here."

"The meeting, focus on it. Tell me everting. All details, which are coming to your mind."

"There weren't any biscuits. It was strange."

"Doctor! If you... ugh."

"All right! Lay still. OK, we entered the room. Barton seemed very displeased, Kasaavin Prime was also glinting in a gloomy way, there were around fifteen Kasaavin... more than usual. I couldn't recognize half of them. Then you... AAA! My head!"

"Yes, I fell, and?"

"You didn't just fall. It was... AAA!" The time lady clutched her temple even harder. "Memories are painful! Literally! What have you done?"

"Wrong question, Doctor. What have YOU done?"

"Kassavin! They electrocuted you. Stars, it hurts! You lost conscious. Later... I spoke?" A barrier disappeared and she was fine again. "I convinced all that without you they were nothing, asked Server-Rs to help me moving you to our rooms and I nursed you back to health."

"Do you recall anything what you said?"

"No. I know what I did, but I don't remember exactly how."

"Give me my screwdriver. Don't panic, it won't hurt you this time." when he took it, she could hear only unfamiliar sound, but Master had fallen under its charm. The thing had to record all during last hours. "Indeed, it has worked."

"What did you install in my head?"

"Did you seriously think that I've been dragging you after myself only to show off? Except of being my plaything, you also serve as my back up."

"Additional program." Doctor realised. "If in danger, you configured the ribbon to provide me with a temporary access to all gathered information, but as soon as I noticed that you would be fine, I forgot everting again."

"I'm happy to say, that you've done a good job." he put down the screwdriver and focused on her. "No annoying remarks? Ah, but your angry glare tells me a lot. True, you shouldn't recall anything (I will need to correct it), but I believe that it won't be a problem. Actually, you can only blame yourself."

"Don't be obnoxious."

"We had it at school, love. Forcing people to do something against their will is always difficult, however if you can convince them that it's the right choice or if it 'synchronizes' with their nature, then there is much less resistance. And you Doctor, so proud of your goodhearted soul, I just couldn't resist taking advantage of it. It's funny that after everting, you chose to safe a man, that destroyed your home. Both homes." his face darkened. "I wonder if the real truth would change your mind."

"What is it then?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But - no."

"So I have only one remark, before you will order me to shut up, they wanted to kill you that can only indicate one thing - your plan isn't going so perfectly as you foresaw. Oh, and at least now we are even. You saved my life, I saved yours. That's all."

"I see that I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, in my opinion, you shouldn't have. Moreover, you didn't have to. You would still be fine without me, you would probably feel much better. You wouldn't have Kassavin glinting over your head. No complains from Barton. No Anya luring to have you return the favour." she exhaled. "I'm just a toy for you. I was delusional thinking that it meant something more."

In her long life Doctor could recognize all kinds of silences: the one when monsters would soon jump from under the bed or other hideout, when someone said something stupid or deeply painful and next sentence couldn't repair the damage or when situation was so uncomfortable that speaking out would only make everting worse. Sometimes, there was a silence full of futile pride and kind feelings, leaving the other person to read the truth between verses.

"Don't even try to say it aloud." Master ordered, not meeting her gaze.

"I don't."

"Your face tells me otherwise."

"It's too much..."

"Huh?"

"No, nothing... I said... I will bring you some water... and pillow (sixth one?)... and blanket. You must be cold. And a NORMAL tea, then order dinner (or is it supper?). Don't move and rest, I will be back in sec."

Gallifrey. Earth. Timeless child. Kasaavin. Yaz. Ryan. Graham. Master. Invasion. Serve-Rs. Last months. Too many information. She often described herself as a strong person, but with so mixed emotions, everything has became very complicated.

Doctor wasn't aware exactly how she managed to hide it from Master, probably that he didn't ask her directly or that it didn't bring much importance, but even if her memories were vague, the time lady knew that she had been terrified since the movement Kasaavin attacked Master and she hadn't been able to calm herself down until the fellow time lord opened his eyes.

**Day 184**

"You look better, Master."

"Thanks to you, Doctor." he replied, while adjusting his suit and tie in front of mirror. "Have you ever thought about changing your name to Nurse? You would found herself perfectly in that role, yours yesterday attitude is the proof."

"What are you going to do?"

"Carry on what you started on that dammed meeting, well part of it. You had a good idea, but it requires a few alternations."

"Care to tell me what it was?"

"No."

"Eh. What do you plan if it would go wrong?"

"It wouldn't."

"But..."

"Stop."

"Your hands are shaking."

"Minor injury from yesterday. You may guess, but... " Master turned in her direction and his face twisted into a disappointment. "Come here. For all heavens, what do you have on yourself? Comb your hair, when I will be gone. Birds could make a home in it. And your 'costume'... You put this huge sweater on left side. Hands up!" He helped her to take it off. "Actually, change all clothes, they certainly weren't made for wearing them all at once. Are you listening?"

"Yes... I had... a lot thinking to do."

"Really? Pray tell me what you found out?"

"Well..." Doctor stepped as close as was possible, straightened up and gave him a small peck on his cheek. "For luck."

Master was so astonished that he only nodded and almost casually left the room.

ooo

"Yes, just allow me to sit alone and be worried, typical. No, I'm not worried. Definitely, not scared, but he could be back right now... am I going crazy or is something shinning in the kitchen?"

"George?"

ooo

"You are all right." Doctor almost ran to him, when Master returned.

"Of course, have you expected something else?" The time lord passed her by, as if nothing unusual had occurred.

"Huh?"

"Sorry," he started giggling. "I just couldn't resist."

"That isn't funny, Master."

"Oh, have you been concerned of mine well-being?"

"Well, duh. Kidnapping, electrocution and popping Kasaavin in the middle of the day can make people a bit nervous!"

"And?"

"I don't know if I should hug you, continue screaming at you or simply hit you."

"I prefer the first one... I understand that you've thought about it literally." he moved his hands around her. "So from what did you make your deadly tea?"

"Oh, please don't tell me that you want to kill someone."

"Now? Totally not, it would put me in a troublesome spot again, but with a 'lighter' version of your drink, I may force some people to not leave toilet for a couple of days."

**Day 185 - night-time**

It happened from time to time, Master woke up during the night to hear Doctor silently crying, however as soon as he realised what was going on, her sobs slowly started vanishing.

At this night, it was different - Doctor screamed louder than he thought her capable. After few minutes, she calmed down enough to be aware that it was only a nightmare. What bother Master the most was her haunted look, he saw it during his Yana years - eyes of person, who thought to be the last of her kind.


	11. Monopoly Live - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, we reached the last episode in current season of DW, but I am not planning to stop with fic. However, I am very very disappointed with the reason why Master destroyed Gallifery (but Mr. Dhawan performed it really well, so at least I could enjoy scenes with him), I believe that in V3 of my fic "mystery of timeless child" was a much more interesting idea to explain all. Valeyard fan theory was even cooler. (Ok, in one of my ideas I thought that THIS person is the child. But it was such cliche and easy guess that "Oh, come on, it cannot be it. Seriously, they don't have better ideas?" Yes, they didn't have. ;/) And again, we would need to wait next couple years to have Master/Missy back ;( . Thankfully, there are fanfics. And there will be audio drama "masterful" :) and hopefully they will write books etc.
> 
> As for the current chapter, it is rather an experiment, please let me know what you think.v

**Day 189 - 1.30 pm - Master's and Doctor's Apartment - Living Room**

" _I hope that you are glad, Miss Anya._ " Master thought angrily. " _From all choices, which you had, you're picking this!? So, here we are. You, me, my doll, all sitting at the table with that dreadful thing. Who have thought that I would fall so low._ " he glanced at his time lady. " _Funny, in any other situation, you would be overjoyed. Then why so gloom face? Is it because nightmares haven't left you yet?_ "

"On the box is written 'Monopoly Live'. (Why 'live'? It looks just like a simple boardgame.) What are the rules?"

"Don't you know them, Doctor?" Anya asked from her place in front of the time lady. "It's quite a popular game. You start with around 20 000 credits, then you buy and invest to have more money, in the same time avoiding penalties or jail. The richest person wins."

"Well, I've played many versions. Some weren't so safe, as it was suggested."

"We will explain her all on the way." Master interrupted, who sat next to both of them. "Let's move on. We have around 30 minutes before our meeting. Which reminds me, are you planing going out in this costume, Doctor? Your blue T-shirt and knee length skirt may seem appreciate for you, but they are certainly not for me."

"Oh, come. A much more elegant green already waits for me in the wardrobe. I will change in five. Moreover, I can quickly replace my nice flat shoes with those high hill menaces. Satisfied?"

"Presently. Who goes first?"

"Me. Let's see. One, two. A chance card: _Your business meeting has been cancelled and you are not able to invest your money in a new profitable project. You are loosing a half of your credits and you need to wait one round._ What? Just in the beginning. That's not fair!"

"Not at all." The time lord smirked and after hearing a small blip, he took his mobile phone. "Huh? Miss Anya. It seems that our meeting has also been cancelled."

"Indeed." Barton's assistant confirmed. "Great, we have more time for the game."

"Ugh. Such joy. What do I have? Seven. A chance card as well: _Your business partners unexpectedly vanished without trace and you need to spend 5 000 credits for the search, without any positive results._ Seriously? Don't laugh, Doctor!" his phone suddenly called again. "It's our wonderful CEO. I need to check it."

"Well, now is my turn." Anya rolled dices, but one look at the time lord made her stop. "What has happened, Mr. Master?"

"Kasaavin. We've received reports from multiple locations that they just disappeared and no one can find them."

"Are you joking?"

"Is it your doing, Doctor?"

"What? Pray tell me how I could possibly manage it?" She replied frustrated. "Haven't you consider that maybe Kasaavin just had a change of heart? Earth can be a nice place (if not polluted) and cookies are the best invention of human society. Anyway, a good riddance and so on. Anya! Your pawn, it's moving by itself!"

"On all heavens..." All of them abruptly stood up. "A money field? (It wasn't there a second ago. The boardgame has changed.) _You inherited 2000 dollars after your dead grandmother_."

"Is it just me having hallucinations or you really have something in your pocket?" Doctor asked. "Please don't tell me that it is money."

"It is. What a waste of effort. What are dollars worth during Mr. Barton's reformation?"

"Don't throw them away." Master ordered. "They may be invalid for us, but not for the game. Doctor, check the box, cards and the board. I will read the instruction."

"Sure. Oh, no. HappyReality INC. We are in troubles."

"Who?" Anya was a little shaken, but she managed to sit on her chair without falling down.

"A corporation from Praxa-5, mostly specialized in the production of toys. They invented a game similar to Earth's Monopoly, but with a major difference - it influences a reality of the player. People could get rich in matter of seconds, but also could bring a cataclysm on a city or planet, whipping it out... I presume that you can imagine consequences. Therefore, players were often so terrified that they ended the game in the middle, but it also wasn't safe."

"Why?"

"HappyReality made sure that all things, which would appear during the game, would be 'deleted' after its end. However, to do it, a player would start his Monopoly existence in a time bubble. A person is stuck there until his death or last throw of dices, creating an alternative timeline and disturbing the current one. At first, it seemed as harmless toy, they also produced a limited quantity, but more people started being interested and HappyReality wanted only to get richer."

"If I understand correctly, separated timelines were made to avoid casualties, right?"

"Yes, but a time bubble is still there. A person 'travels' in it. Many players, many bubbles, many problems."

"And?"

"Picture the real world, without a game - you would met your future husband and have kids. But in Monopoly world - you won two millions dollars, you are rich, but no spouse, no children. However, they were meant to be born, so they can sue you to pay them aliments. Actually, it is the least dangerous outcome, which could be. Believe me, there were reports of much worse accidents."

"Is it even possible?"

"On Praxa-5, certainly." Master said. "The whole planet was quarantined. Some wanted to destroy it, just to avoid further destruction of time. However soon everybody realised, that a more cheaper way was killing players or forcing them to continue the game. The situation calmed down after 100 years, as most of users died from natural causes and HappyReality INC was closed down. Or so all thought. How did you get this game?"

"It was given to me by one of former clients." The assistant explained. "He had to hear that I like them."

"Did he seem... out of place?"

"He had a rather fair skin and eyes in strange colour. Sort of blue-violet."

"A typical trait for inhabitant of Praxa-5." Doctor put in. "What was he doing in San Francisco?"

"From what I recall he wanted Mr. Barton to invest in some entertainment project, but he wasn't interested."

"Thank stars for small mercy." Master sighed. "But did you have take it?"

"It was just a dangerless game!"

"Tardis!" Doctor shouted. "It should help us 'melting' the time bubble. We will reserve the polarity..."

"No point. Our vehicle isn't in place, when I parked it. Go and check yourself."

"You're right." she admitted, when she came back. "How did you know it?"

"Rules suggested it. Moreover, I already had an unfortunate occasion to play in HappyReality INC games."

"What for?"

"To got what I wanted obviously. (Didn't you?)"

"It failed, did it? (My nose could smell the danger in miles, I declined from the start and destroyed it)"

"Watch you tong, Doctor." Master threatened. "Their firewalls and protection barriers are really well constructed. A much better solutions is to complete the game. According to the instruction, when it would be finished, a winner can chose to reboot all or continue with new reality."

"That's new."

"After one round, Monopoly really starts. A few extra fields are put in the game, cards may have multiple values... No, Miss Anya, if you look at the card, you will see just a blank paper. HappyReality made sure that players wouldn't have possibility to cheat. Oh, it's lethal, so I don't recommend to do it as well."

"Mr. Master, Doctor, I would need to ask about one thing."

"Yes?"

"If I died, will I be all right when one of you would complete the game?"

"No." The time lord answered.

"What!? But you said that all would be rebooted!"

"For beings outside the bubble. If you died, you would stay dead."

"Then I won't play!"

"She is right, Master." Doctor moved closer to him. "It's too dangerous. I'm sure that we can find other way..."

"No, we can't. Sit down, Miss Anya. You don't have choice. Kasaavin are gone. Do you think that we can manage without them? Or would you like to be a constant mother of future generations, as there would be much less people to order around?" he exhaled. "Trust when I say it, it would come to THIS. I have visited many planets with similar circumstances and the culmination was always the same. Beside, without Kasaavin I have no reason to stay here, so don't count on my help."

"All right. Doctor, it's your move."

"Actually, no. I need to wait one round."

"Ugh. I hate it already." Master took dices. "Railroads? The signature is changing... _would you like to travel to a destination, which would made you richer?_ Of course, I want."

"I don't think that's good idea." Doctor warned him.

"Why not? In the worst case scenario, you both would be dead."

"There is written 'marriage'." Anya read with a light smirk on her face. "Oh, and there is a ring on your finger."

"I have identical on mine." the time lady added. "Does it mean that we are...?"

"AAA!"

**Day 189 - 1.50 pm. in Monopoly timeline**

"No, I don't agree to this."

"Better calm yourself down, Mr. Master. You have been unconscious for 15 minutes." Anya helped him sit down.

"Shared finances? How does it work in the marriage? No, there is always the superior spouse. Anyway, there must be some order in the universe and having us together is just an abomination."

"Do you think that I like it?" Doctor asked visibly irritated. "Monopoly has just picked us, because we are of the same species, that's all."

"You are probably laughing inside your mind. I can't even pull the ring off. Give me the knife, I will just cut my finger. No, you, Doctor, will cut it from your hand. Actually, do it now."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to. Wait a minute... Wow, am I allowed to say it? Oh, yes, in the marriage both sides should have their own free will (How can the game know it?), thus the ribbon doesn't work anymore. Hurray!"

"Anya take dices." Master ordered and in the same time he grabbed his laser screwdriver. "Listen me carefully, Doctor. You will stay, where you are or I will evaporate her in front of your eyes."

"I object."

"Be quiet, Anya. It's nothing personal, or it is... decide yourself." He directed his attention on the female assistant. "I would like to remind you that being alive is not required to finish the game. Doctor cares for all humans, no matter if they are selfish or very ambitious, she won't leave you. However, my doll also may become a big problem, if left unsupervised. Am I right, love?"

"Unfortunately." she agreed. "Why won't you kill me instead then?"

"Except of risking that you would regenerate into a grumpy grandpa again, what do you think?"

Anya's pawn landed at Water Works field. As Barton's assistant didn't want to buy it, the game didn't seem to understand the choice and soon alarms were heard in the whole VOR building.

"What is code 57?" Doctor was confused.

"Lower levels are being flooded." Master took the instruction again. "It wasn't in the rules. The game has to be broken or the HappyReality wanted to force players taking action in each round."

"OK. It's me now. Where am I? _Go to Jail_? JAIL!"

"Mr. Master, Doctor vanished!"

"Rather teleported to other place, but her credits are left on the table. Not good." he sighed. "She should be in one of cells deep down in the building. Give me dices. We must quickly make our moves, so she would be able to escape. If not, she would drown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic was inspired by comedy vid from Studio C, game of life. (you may watch it on youtube) There is a jumanji situation, and I really liked Master and Doctor ending as 'married couple', but then I thought that I can use it for something else - finding something that Master would never predict and could actually put the whole situation in Doctor's favour. So in next part, there will death, winner and a spy.


	12. Monopoly Live - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wonderful readers, a long chapter for you :). I must also inform you that I will be posting chapters once per two weeks, as I am not managing with finishing them in a single week and I would like to avoid posting them in parts.

**Day 189 - 3.50 pm. in Monopoly timeline, VOR headquarters in San Francisco, 3rd floor, main corridor**

"Blast it. Dead end again." Master cursed, when his and Anya's way was blocked by another huge amount of debris. "The ribbon was programmed to have Doctor come back to the apartment. If it was working, we would only need to wait for her, but thanks to this stupid toy, we are forced to go in circles."

Tracking his fellow time lady would also be much more easier, if Monopoly didn't steal his screwdriver (as penalty fee for a 'distinguish' language, but Anya decided not to say it aloud.)

"I believe that I would be able to squeeze through this hole."

"No, better to keep together, because we may not find each other later."

"Master? Anya!" they both heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Doctor! At last."

It took some time, but they all managed to help her getting through the barrier.

"Are you all right?" Barton's assistant asked worriedly, while she was trying to brush all dirt from her clothes. "You are all wet and have bruises on your temple, hands and legs."

"They are dead."

"Let's leave this place for now," Master ordered. "I'd like to finish the game in more stable environment."

"They are dead."

"Who?"

"My Fam."

Anya and Master exchange a glance, quickly understanding that even if Doctor was fortune enough to leave the prison level, other people could meet their fatal end. The time lord mentally (almost) rebuffed himself that he didn't notice the devastated expression of his companion in the firstplace.

"How do you know that?" Master asked to confirm his presupposition.

"I saw them on the screen... in a security room below... We must finish the game! We must reboot the timeline!"

"Calm down. Yes, we will do it."

"Give me dices!"

"Yes, but... " a fall of dust and noise made them all look up. "I repeat, it isn't a safe place, we would need to relocate and continue it later."

"No!"

"Yes, Doctor! You clearly don't think rationally. This part of the building is falling down and how can you know that next round wouldn't bring another threat?"

"I don't care."

"You were absent for three rounds! Only three!" Master caught her by her shoulders, from which she tried to free herself, but without success. "We have no electricity, no Tardis, no screwdriver, storm is raging outside and you haven't even noticed how Miss Anya looks now!"

"You have fours arms! What? How? When?"

"Please don't comment." the assistant begged.

"OK, I see, what have I missed?"

"Finally." Master let her go. "It seems that as we are married (yes, it's disgusting), we can share money together, but to make any financial decision, there is required a consent from both sides, even if you are in 'jail.' Ugh, I couldn't buy any property, so the game didn't like it as well."

"He ended on 'Electric Company' field." Anya explained. "Similar like with my choice about 'Water Works', everything shut down. Before that, he was forced to buy Chernobyl, but he couldn't."

"Nevertheless, we will soon get a radiation sickness."

"I bought Sahara. (You may not believe me, but it was extremely hot a while ago.) As I didn't have a permanent supply of water, I was charged by not taking care of my citizens. Mr. Master also got another penalty, then I was placed on Evolution field." she presented her extra arms. "I lost my last credits on Bermuda Triangle."

"That explains the storm outside." Doctor looked through the half-broken window.

"The good thing is that Miss Anya is slowly loosing, thus it could speed the end." Master jumped in. "However, we both theoretically have the same amount of money... Monopoly may not recognize it and still may see us as separate players. A draw won't end the game."

"I want divorce!"

"I have been telling you it from the beginning! Let's hope that whoever created this dammed toy remembered to put such option in chance cards."

**Day 189 - 4.20 pm. in Monopoly timeline, VOR headquarters in San Francisco, 2nd floor, cafeteria**

"Caribbean Sea. Can we buy it, Master?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Doctor."

"Good. Do you know why a group of pirates is coming in our direction?"

ooo

As usual in Doctor's life, there was a lot of running, shouting, screaming... barely loosing his or her life. In the end, both time lords were able to divide their assets and properties, but before it came to this - they had to fight not only with pirates, but also with ghosts of China warriors, mummies from Egypt, vampires from Transylvania and tame a resurrected dinosaur (Doctor like it the best.)

ooo

**Day 189 - 9.00 pm in Monopoly timeline, car park near VOR headquarters**

"I won!" Doctors shouted excited. "Wow! Confetti and flowers, that's nice."

"Something is showing at the board." Master leaned down to read the text. " _HappyReality INC would like to congratulate our winner. Also, as planet Earth is at the brink of the collapse, due to the action of Monopoly game, we already prepared a vehicle nearby, which can take you to the chosen destination in the galaxy. Attention! Only the winner may use the ship. Not following the rule by other parties will be prosecuted with prison or death._ In any other situation, it would even sound cool."

"Master!"

"Just a crazy dream, nothing more. _Alternatively, you may reboot the timeline to the moment before the start of Monopoly_."

Both time lord and Anya, tired and in dirty clothes, glared at the Doctor making her to say the decision aloud.

"I'm choosing second option."

**Day 189 - 1.30 pm - Master's and Doctor's Apartment - Living Room**

All was normal, as normal as Kasaavin invasion could be.

Doctor quickly grabbed the board and torn it in half, then cards, box, fake money, trampled all pawns (the latter only made her feet hurt, but she didn't complain).

"OK, done." she admired her work. "Sorry for destroying your things, Anya,"

"Huh? Don't worry, Doctor. I will take a break from any games in nearest weeks. Are we fine now?"

"Not exactly." Master said, while reaching into his destroyed suit and pulling from it the screwdriver, which fortunately was returned. "Whatever, we experienced has never happened, however the reboot didn't include us. I mean our bodies. Let's see, yes, you will die in few hours."

"What?!"

"Calm down, I already have the solution. Doctor, go to kitchen and bring a yellow box from the fridge."

"I'm not your servant...Ouch! Yeah, yeah, the bow is working again. You checked it, please remove that smug smirk from your face."

"Hopefully, I will manage convincing Mr. Barton to give me a day off." the assistant looked at her broken nails and hands full of bruises.

"Oh, you found it, Doctor. Good. Miss Anya, take green pill, you should feel better after an hour. Love, those are for us."

"Red one? I don't like that colour." she complained, but swallowed it as asked. "Should I pack my dress and a suit for you?"

"Yes, and also take all what was left from the game, then meet me in Tardis."

There was a ruffle, but after a few minutes both time lord left Anya without any further explanation. Realising that it was the time to go, the assistant started standing up, only to stop in the middle of the move. Something on the floor caught her eye.

A Monopoly's chance card.

" _Interesting_." Anya thought and put it into her pocket.

**Day 189 - Master's Tardis, somewhere in deep space**

"And fly into the supernova!" Doctor shouted from Tardis' door, while throwing a bag with the game outside. "Stars, I have never thought that I would be so happy seeing something burning out."

"My positive attitude takes a good effect on you." Master wrapped his hand around her waist.

"You are joking, right?"

"Don't slip away. I must discuss with you a few things. Thankfully, we have as many hours as we want."

"Something is definitely wrong, I'm also starting to hate time machines and I really would like to go on the meeting with your 'best' mates."

"Poor girl." Master laughed, while sitting down on an armchair and pulling her down to straddle his lap. "A simple entertainment can be so precarious occasionally, can't it?"

"Aren't you tired after the whole jogging?" she groaned. "I am, you defenitelly are as well. Can't you rest for a moment and avoid plotting in next 30 minutes? (Please don't grab my hips)."

"I prefer to check that all is on its proper place at first. Don't get up."

"See, all's fine. I can't run even when you put your hand under my fluffy skirt. Speaking of which, do you think that I could repair it? It was quite good for sprinting."

"In my opinion, you may leave holes intact. They expose nice parts of you, particularly, the one in the middle of your t-shirt."

"Oi! No touching."

"Still modest? Very well." the time lord removed the hand, but his eyes didn't leave her body. "What do you think about Anya?

"Umm, she seems nice. Especially, that until now, I have only been passing her by or exchanging simple greetings, whenever you had to consult your devilish plans with Barton and his advisors. Why are you asking?"

"I owed her a favour. As a powerful man, I could theoretically provide almost everything, but she chose Monopoly. Haven't you wondered why?"

"I have, but actually, I'm more interested in the reason why she is calling you 'Mr. Master.', when you rebukes others if they do it. (When I say 'rebuke', translate it into: almost killed, almost cut an arm or almost pushed from stairs.) Anyway, it sounds so funny: Mr. Master, I've brought you the report. Mr. Master, your tea. Mr. Master, those mummies are coming for us."

"Stop and do use your brain, when I tell you." Doctor flinched, when he squeezed her thigh.

"She was curious about me. Of a women, who could foil your plans, but who against common sense has never left your side."

"You're too proud of yourself, love."

There was a familiar dark gleam in his eyes. Moreover, there was also worry, which Doctor didn't see before. Because there hadn't been anything, which could have made Master doubt, until Anya brought the game. Unpredictable obstacle, leaving the time lady without his supervision and allowing a free access to the whole VOR headquarters.

She could almost see how gears were working in his brain, directing his rage to the grim conclusion, which Doctor didn't want to experience.

"Stop it!"

"Ouch! Why did you hit my head?" Master complained, massaging his temple. "You shouldn't be able to do it."

"Don't be a baby. It wasn't a hit, but a light swat. Thank the stars that your ribbon can differentiate violence from 'friendly' biker." then she smacked him again.

"Oi! No, don't you dare."

"Do you think that I liked what was done in last fake hours? Or that it was easy for me? No, it wasn't!" she took a deep breath. "Let's jump to the part, where you are questioning me what I was doing after being teleported into the jail. The answer is: I got out of the cell. How? It was opened after 5-10 minutes by itself, because three rounds passed. Yes, I wanted to find my Fam and Tardis, that's why I broke into the first better security room. (Actually, guards ran away and left keys, but it doesn't matter much.) I located them. A minute before the power was cut off, I saw their corpses floating in the closed cell! I didn't have any choice, I had to find you. Glad?"

"Barely."

"I resigned from saving the Earth from Kasaavin to help you. What else should I confirm?"

"Have you done anything, which I wouldn't like?"

"No! I haven't plotted against you! There was no time."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Or you may not memorize certain parts of your adventure."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I wasn't... umm ... ugh, it's quite possible."

"See?"

"But still, it might not be true."

"We both must admit that it's rather probable. As with mine unfortunate event with Kasaavin a week ago, you shouldn't recall anything, but you have been waking cold sweated in the middle of the night since that day." he brushed away a strand of blond hair from her face. "How can we check what is really inside your head, Doctor?"

"You already have resources to get the answer or you could order me to find the solution..."

"Frying your pretty little head and making you dumb (I estimate that even a regeneration wouldn't heal it)? No, love, I enjoy you bowing to me too much. Also, I won't allow you near anything, which could affect my plans."

She sighed.

"My dear, if similar situation appeared and you vanished without a trace for a mere second, I would kill one of your pets... Doctor, why are you snuggling in?"

"I'm exhausted, I want shower and new clothes..."

"Have you heard what I have said a moment ago? The normal reaction would be to cover in fear, certainly not looking for comfort in arms of your enemy."

"Not really... I'm hungry..."

Master shook his head clearly disappointed, but in reality the energy was slowing leaving him as well. It was awful day and they would need to re-experience it again in new way.

"Me too."

"We all almost died." Doctor sobbed. Even if Kasaavin were the main threat, she has never thought that another alien force could try destroying Earth, while she was so helpless. "May we stay like this for few more minutes?"

"Yes."

Master buried his head into her hair, which somehow still smelled nice. He was getting too soft or Doctor was starting to break. Whatever the reason, they both would regret it afterwards.

**Day 189 - 1.55 pm in Monopoly timeline**

"Great, when they say 'go to jail', you end in one. No more boardgames, at least in this regeneration." Doctor put her head between bars. "Hello? Is anyone here? Water is leaking and I'm not a fan of diving!"

"Doctor?"

"Osgood? Is that really you? No, it isn't you, you are wearing Serve-R's uniform."

"No, it's me. Healthy and alive me." a young women with brow eyes came to her and grasped Doctor's hands in hers. The time lady never expected that human warm palms could make her so happy. (Well, Osgood could be a Zygon, as she preferred to have her identity vague, but Doctor didn't mind.) "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Fortune didn't back me up in cards... or dice or... something like that." she hugged the scientist as hard as possible, even with bars between their bodies.

"Huh?" Osgood was confused, but then she looked at her feet, noticing that water was reaching above her ankles. "It were better if we would leave this place. Water has come from nowhere and filled most of corridors down here."

"Right, we also need to locate my Fam, do you know where we can get some kind of a map?"

"I was on the way to the security office, when I suddenly heard your voice. As most of the staff already left, we should be able to travel without interference. However, wouldn't your Tardis be a better destination in the current situation?"

"Not now. Even if it's in the building, I don't think that we would be able to reach it. Ugh, I hate Monopoly."

Osgood took a tablet from her white backpack, which Doctor didn't notice before. "It seems intact and I don't see any guards nearby."

"Huh?"

"I found the storage, where your ship is kept. I preferred not to hack into the whole system, but I thought that they might ignore one camera. Do see it on the screen?"

"That's strange, but yeah, we will go there at first."

"I should have something, which will cut bars. I'm almost like James Bond now."

"No need, just wait, three, two, one, AHA! It opened." she hugged the girl again. "But what are you doing here? Infiltrating VOR is dangerous, how haven't they discovered you yet?"

"Pretending to be lifeless is the one thing, plus I have sticked to places with only human employees... the truth is... we didn't have much choice, we had to send someone and find you."

**Day 189 - 2.15 pm in Monopoly timeline**

"All started because of a boardgame, Doctor?" Osgood was astonished. "It would be funny, if it wasn't so terrifying. Well, UNIT was like that. It may be gone, but I wouldn't be myself if I didn't track all abnormal events, that's why I recognized you in the new form."

It was dark now, but items from scientist's bag helped them reaching the storage with the ship.

"Power has been down from 15 minutes," Doctor said. "Not much light, but it is easier breaking into locked rooms."

"If the map was correct, Tardis should be behind this door."

"Yes! My poor girl, what have they done with you? I've missed you so much."

Thankfully, the interior of the vehicle wasn't destroyed and most of panels seemed untouched at first glance, however both women were rather surprised why Tardis was still in the compound or even visible, when Master's ship 'vanished' from the existence.

"He deactivated or dismantled the most important parts," Doctor stated, "without them Tardis is grounded. That's why the game ignored her and Master didn't even mention to use her. Probably, essential parts were removed as well. Not good."

"Then what can we do?"

"I need to find Yaz, Ryan and Graham. Tardis has her own accumulator, we will temporary recharge CCTV in the building. Hurray, it works!"

"Doctor, they may not be in San Francisco. It's a miracle that your ship is here."

"I can connect with other VOR's stations." she pushed a few buttons and more monitors came to life. "My Fam was put in top class prison cells with garden, swimming pool... yes, it sounds odd, but that was my deal with Master. I don't think that there have been built many prisons like that. Oh, there is one, in Paris."

"Is it water?" Osgood noticed unusual colour of the screen, with some chairs 'floating' in mid air. "Has the disaster also appeared on the other part of globe?"

"It's everywhere... I thought that Monopoly would only affect this place, but ... I need to find my Fam. A cell with high security level, three occupants, let's put them on the vision... NO! No, no, no."

"Doctor, I am so sorry."

She moved away from the console, clutched her hearts, suddenly couldn't take any breath. Osgood was shaking her and telling her to sit down, but Doctor had only one thing in her mind:

"I need to finish the game. I need to find Master."

"Wait, please wait, Doctor. It's dangerous. You said yourself that all depends from the winner. We can't be certain that you would win."

"I have to try."

"But the resistance needs you, haven't you come up with some idea, which could help us? Weeks ago, we sent two other agents..."

"None of them returned, because of me, Osgood! They contacted me and I was forced to report them! I hate this stupid bow, it's deactivated, but I still can't take it off." the time lady grasped the ribbon, but she only managed to pull some of her hair out. "Can't you see that I'm off limits? Master used all my assets not only against me, but also against people around."

"I'm sorry. It's awful, I know. Almost all of my friends were converted and I'm not sure if I will see them again or if I will end up as next Serve-R. I thought of ending my life, just to avoid being a next generator to use. What's more, I've said aloud many things, of which I'm not proud. Actually, all of that was rubbish." the girl gently grasped Doctor's palm in hers. "That's why I don't believe anything, what you have said."

"What?"

"You're the Doctor. Therefore, you don't give up."

"Listen, Osgood, my hands are really tight up. I can't do much."

"But you still do something, right?"

Doctor considered her words, yes, she had been doing something. Small little things, like keeping Master in good mood, so he would not find other prey (or gods forbid, hurt one of Serve-Rs, she was protecting them), spying on Kasaavin, overhearing gossips in corridors, trying to influence some of VOR employees, as much as her restrictions would allow. There weren't many chances, but when they came, she immediately jumped to grasp it in her hand.

"Doctor, the situation is dreadful, I agree. You may say that you betrayed those two agents, but I'm certain that you didn't do it intentionally." she leaned closer. "We have a trusted contact in VOR, thanks to him we sneaked so close."

"No, don't say more."

"Doctor..."

"The less I know the better. We are talking, only because an unpredicted has happened. I can't risk having the bow suddenly being activated." Doctor stood up on her shaking legs. "I'm aware that the resistance exists, but to help all of you, I had to finish the game at first. Praxa-5 needed three centuries to become fine again. I can't allow the same thing on Earth." she sighed. "But let me ask one question. This person, is it a powerful ally?"

"Not much, but he gives as hope, Doctor. I would say that it's more than enough to push us going."

"I won't fail you as well." she retuned to Tardis' console and switched another monitor above them on. "You must promise me something."

"Anything."

"See that clock? Good. It shows the current time. If it didn't reset itself to 1.30 pm with present date, you wouldn't leave Tardis."

Osgood's face changed to stunned, horrified, amazed, in the end she just said:

"I understand that you have a plan."

"I would like to call it brilliant, but unfortunately it's only adequate one. If you stayed here, Tardis' field would protect you, whatever the outcome would be." Doctor looked straight into the woman's eyes. "In the worst case: don't go out... Tardis would provide you with all what you need to survive. If all were fine, the timeline would be rebooted, but your memories would stay intact, then you would leave VOR as fast as you can. With few of my gadgets! I can pack you some, which Master wouldn't notice that they would be missing."

"I don't like leaving you alone."

"I'm not, you are there." Doctor reassured her. "The most important, don't send anyone for me. If you want to help, get my Fam out from Paris."

"I will do what I can."

"Great! Now, I need to figure out how to forget our trip and hide all from Master. OK, five more minutes and I'm sure I will have tons of ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in next chapter - Master and Doctor will have party.


	13. Let's have a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful reader, I hope that all of you are well, especially in current time and I hope that you will like new chapter.

**Day 203**

" _A party, he said._ " Doctor thought, while standing in front of a mirror. " _to improve a morale, he said. Or Barton said that. It sounded fun a few days ago, but I've never realised that choosing a dress would be such a challenge._ "

"Are you ready?" Master asked from outside the wardrobe room.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

" _Well, everyone says that black never gets old. Hopefully, red gloves and belt have stayed in fashion as well._ "

ooo

"How do I look?" Doctor asked Master, who was waiting for her in elegant dark suit.

"..."

"Master?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine. I've just got an enlightenment..."

"You are alive! Bless the stars! For a moment, I've believed that you changed into a statue. A silly one, I must say. Especially with your mouth hanging open up."

"I have certainly not!" he replied upset. "Thankfully, your wardrobe assistant has done the job well."

"Why do you think that I couldn't do it by myself?"

"Because without mine intervention (or others), you would have me look like a total fool. All credit to your unique taste with the vogue."

" 'I would have you'..." Doctor quoted confused. "How can I shame you with my clothes? My last costume was refreshing, but as usual you didn't allow me to wear it and I ended in a boring green dress."

"A sophisticated green dress. A much better choice instead of a huge hat with sunflowers, green shoes, red check skirt and shirt with stripes! It's like that every morning." Master massaged his temple. "Moreover, did you assume that the little support with your clothes would have gone unnoticed? Or without my approval?"

"OK, I admit, Anya helped me with everting... but 'little'? She had made me check thousands of dresses for hours! It was a nightmare! I should have said no, but she was so kind and approached me just after hearing the news and I really needed some help... Never again. None of dresses were nice anyway. Just full of flowers, glitter or ribbons."

"I see." the time lord answered, making a mental note to have much less deadful threats directed to Barton's assistant. "So how did you select this one?

"It was the last."

"Well, I don't complain."

"This costume is unpractical! It doesn't cover my shoulders, decolletage or back." she turned around, which made Master's smug smile broaden more. "And the material is so long. It's just dragging after me. Why would anyone want to put on something horrible like that? (I asked Anya, but her answer didn't make sense.) Luckily, I can take this red shawl. If not, I would freeze to death."

ooo

"Are you sure that I don't have anything on my face?" Doctor asked her companion, when they both were enjoying glasses of champagne (only Master was) among other guests in the banquet room.

"I tell you it for a third time, you don't have."

"Everyone is looking at me, I haven't got such attention since... a long long time. Or that party, where I ate flowers by accident."

"What?"

"On a table should be placed only items which are to be eaten or help with a meal. If they didn't start playing with the decor, I would never be in that embarrassing situation. (Surprisingly, they were delicious.) Stop laughing, it isn't funny. It was a traumatizing experience. Obviously, you were in similar position like me before."

"I haven't and I will never be, Doctor."

"Next guy is glancing at me. Oh, missed, he turned back again. What is wrong with them?"

"No idea." Master answered dryly, however he did brushed his finger along Doctor's bare spine. She sharply took a step away from him, suddenly making herself to look at the black costume and realising what caused her superfluous popularity.

"But... it doesn't matter what you wear, it's inside what really matters."

"A beautiful phrase, love, however not in real life."

"Speaking of which, you've always looked good, I mean your suits and so on."

"Of course."

"Except of, when you were a corpse." she added under her nose with a smirk.

"..."

"Oh, come." the time lady punched his arm lightly. "Just an innocent joke?"

"Doctor!" Anya came out from the crowd in a red dazzling dress. "You look magnificent! (Don't you agree, Mr. Master?) I can help with correcting your make-up or hair later as well, just let me know."

"Thank you... why would I need to do it?"

"Ignore her, she is still new in it." Master explained. "You have my permission to grab her anytime you require."

"Oi! I am here." Doctor objected.

"Don't worry, I won't overuse your trust." Anya reassured her. "How do you enjoy the party?"

"Well, all was fine, but when I was refilling my glass, the skinny guy over there..." the time lady started before Master could answer.

"Greywood?"

"... slipped something into my drink, but I loudly 'commented' it, then all people moved as far away from him as possible. He might feel lonely as evening progress..."

"What?! Mr. Master, where were you when this occurred?"

"Socializing with other employees?"

"Something could have happened to poor Doctor. Greywood isn't a gentleman, but I have never expected that he would do something like this."

Master only raised an eyebrow, his companion was more than capable of handling similar filth and he doubted that Greywood had anything what could beat down a time lord, thus no danger at all.

"Don't worry, Anya. All's fine." Doctor jumped in, seeing that the change of topic was needed. "The party is nice. Very adultish, I may say, with a simple elegant decor, a lot of alcohol and classic music. Where are sweets? Or cakes? Biscuits would be all right as well."

"I can ask Ethan to have him contact the kitchen and add it to the menu."

"Great!"

"Ethan?" Master asked the female assistant. "Barton's secretary? The quiet, cowardly Ethan? Have he organized the party?"

"Yes, it's him."

"That explains why the room looks like our CEO's office, including food, music... ugh. All to make the boss happy."

"Don't tell him that. He is very proud of his achievement. Ethan even said it himself that he had found his calling."

"Did he? Why not... some are good in making parties, potters, instruments of mass destructions..."

"Babies." the time lady suddenly blurted out, making Master and Anya to look at her in astonishment.

"Doctor, not in public." he chastened her.

"Huh? No, look over there - two babies in a stroller. Twins! They're cute."

"Yes, I remember, Jones from industry department has a brother and nephews." Anya explained." They must be his. But, if I recall correctly, there was also a girl. Oh, here she is with her uncle."

"They seem rather frightened."

"Don't even think about it, Doctor?"

"About what, Master?"

"Going there and cheering the family up."

"Spoilsport."

"Why have he brought them here?" Anya questioned. "Children will soon wake up and it wouldn't be possible to calm them down in this noise. I doubt that it's a proper place for seven year old girl as well."

"Technically, Sever-Rs can be caretakers, however basing on a dubious face of the brother, he doesn't trust them. Even if they are quite professional in providing us drinks than normal staff," Master observed. "What's more, he doesn't have enough courage to reject Jones's invitation."

"Where is their Mum, Anya?" Doctor asked. "She could take care of children."

"I'm afraid that she died shorty before the invasion."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Blast it," Master almost spilled his champagne. "Barton is going in our way."

"I'll go to talk with Ethan about the dessert. Bye." Anya said and immediately vanished in the crowd.

"Quickly, let's go dance, Doctor."

"It isn't a good idea."

"Nevermind, go."

ooo

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry, Master." Doctor apologized, while they managed to hide themselves among other swaying couples. "I really don't do it on purpose."

"It's fifth time!"

"It's because of these shoes. High hills are the instrument of devil."

"I'm quite certain that I haven't invented them."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"At least I know that I can use you as my secret weapon, if some annoying person would like to ask you to dance."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They wanted it before, presently - your skills can frighten even a dalek."

"They don't have feet, Master."

"Please don't make me explain it to you."

"Oh, OK."

"And?"

"Huh?"

"There is always an 'and' with you."

He didn't have to wait long.

"Please, please, please, please, please do something with the music. I like Chopin, Mozart (met them already, fascinating guys), but it's just too much. Five minutes more and you will have a corpse hanging on your shoulders. It's a party, we should be having fun, but everyone only moves around like a ghost. (I'm totally against it, but even alcohol doesn't help)."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're bored as hell, just like me."

"Not at all."

"Seriously, Master?"

"Does anyone is looking at us?"

"I don't think so."

He discretely took out his screwdriver and after a second there were flashing colourful lights, a more energetic music was heard and the crowd was cheering all up. By some miracle, both babies were still sleeping soundly, but Jones' niece happily joined the dancing circle.

"Jackson's 'Thriller'?" Doctor asked.

"The title is interesting."

"Wow. That's cool."

"I'm a genius, aren't I?

"Of course, you're. (I would add 'sometimes', but it would kill the mood.)"

"... in that case, shall we dance?"

"Sure." she took his hand. "Admit it, you WERE bored."

"Don't push it."

"Yeah, yeah... may I take off my shoes?"

"Definitely."

**Day 204**

It was pleasant in the beginning, but past the midnight Master became irritated by the noise, drunk employees, the mess and the fact that Anya took Doctor to correct her hair, only to inform him that the time lady was left in the corridor outside the ball room and should be back in a moment.

Enough was enough - he grabbed a survived bottle of red wine and made his way to the door. Thankfully, Barton's assistant said the truth, his doll was indeed outside, however Anya didn't mention anything about her talking with Jones' niece.

"Doctor?"

"I must go now. Don't be afraid, just walk to the nice man in white and he will take you to your dad, OK?" she managed to say before joining Master.

"What was that about?" he asked, while leading his companion back to their apartment.

"Don't be angry. Julia had a horrible 30 minutes of her life, she couldn't find her family and none of the rude people inside wanted to help her."

"Why didn't she ask a Server-R for assistance? Small brats may not have the same rights as their bothersome parents, but they have that option. Unfortunately, I had to implement it in the program."

"Julia is terrified of them. I had to encourage her to do that, because they would never listen to me." Doctor explained. "Still grumpy? Oh, come on, I've been missing only for a couple of minutes. Didn't Anya tell you that I was here? Fine, just darkly glare at me and be done. Why are we going back anyway? I presumed that you liked it."

"It's the time to drink in a peaceful surrounding."

"So are there other unconverted children on the globe? Not many, but there are some, that's clear. "Doctor mused aloud, when Master chose to stay silent. "It's rather unconventional, as you spelt me attributes of a perfect minion in the beginning and I don't remember that 'family' was on the list. Therefore, your subjects were so valuable that you had to make exceptions. Children, siblings, spouses, maybe even parents?"

"Have you finished?"

"Yep."

The time lady didn't add that it cheered her up a little, because seemingly arrogant staff somehow managed not to loose their good natured hearts completely.

"Kasaavin weren't upset that they didn't get an invitation, Master?"

"Barton asked them, but luckily they didn't come. Can you imagine a glittering alien with a drink and cake? That would be a view."

"I saw George for a second."

"(These names are idiotic.) Several Kasaavin are guarding the party just in case."

"Oh."

"...have you left your shoes there?"

"I'm Cinderella now!"

ooo

"What's the matter?" Master asked, when they both were relaxing on the sofa with Doctor's head resting on his chest and a half empty bottle. "I've planned to spend a nice time with you before the sleep, but your worried expression is hardly entertaining."

It seemed that even his hands caressing her bare shoulders (which in their daily routine would have been already swatted away) were completely ignored.

"It's Julia, I wonder if she is all right."

Master sighed, took his tablet laying nearby, pushed some buttons and soon Doctor saw how Jones' niece was being tucked in the bed by her father. It could have been the fault of alcohol, but the time lady raised up and left a small peck on his cheek.

"Thanks." she mumbled under her nose and tried to look anywhere, but not at him.

"...more wine?"

"Ugh, do I have to? It tastes strangely."

ooo

"It's 2 am, Mr. Barton. It has taken you longer than I estimated." Master greeted the CEO, when he entered the living room.

"You've been intentionally avoiding me."

"A little precausation from my side. I had to be certain that we wouldn't be overheard."

"Is she..."

"Drugged and sleeping. Doctor won't hear a thing."

The VOR's director sent him a disapproving look, not understanding why such measure had to be used.

"Because I love playing with her kind like that. Now, to the business. Or rather, at first I should ask if you savoured appetizers."

"I would be glad if I could even say that they tasted awfully." Barton crossed his arms flustered. "It's getting worse. When I wake up, I have problems with my vision. Yesterday, I cut myself by accident and I barely felt a glimpse of pain. I can't smell my coffee or anything. I wasn't promised that!"

" _And Kasaavin will hardly help you._ " Master thought with glee.

"I can fix it, Mr. Barton, however with something in return."

"I'm open to your propositions."

"You'll help me convincing our alien colleagues to focus on converting Earth's flora at first and put on hold projects concerning mutation of animals."

"... it isn't logical. It would cause extinction of them, less servers to fill in. Furthermore, it would impact us and the whole environment on the planet..."

"You designed all your buildings for that kind of situations, we would be safe." Master interrupted him with so authority that VOR's director had to curl down a bit. "However, the same couldn't be told about the resistance. We may also make additional storages, which would contain future animal severs, even with bad weather. I believe that I've made myself clear, do you agree to my terms?

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh, and one other thing, move Greywood to the base on Siberia. When he will finish his project, I want him removed permanently, understood?"

"He is one of our best scientists, I don't recommend..."

"Who tried to touch my things! What's more valuable for you, your human life or his? We both already know the answer, Mr. Barton. If you don't have anything other to add, we will see each other tomorrow."

ooo

" _It's better this way._ " Master convinced himself, while sitting on the bed, next to almost unconscious Doctor. " _I should have been bathing in blood by now, but instead I have monopoly games, parties, shared meals... ugh, those pancakes, which she is eating on breakfast... her kind smile on every morning... No, I've been too idle and my plan suffered as the result..._ "

He left Doctor for only a moment, but somehow she managed to lay her feet at the pillow near the bedhead, while the second part of her body was at the opposite site. He briefly wondered how she did it.

" _I haven't got a chance to test the bow's functionality, when the user is intoxicated. Blocking memories doesn't provide such positive results, as I presumed in firstplace, nor a simple order for a sleep. Would she unexpectedly reveal something significant, when I have her in this state?_ "

"Doctor?"

"...yeeep..." she mumbled.

"If you could wish for anything in the universe, what would you like to have?"

"... a pillow...no matter, I've found one."

"That's my knees."

"... a more comfortable pillow, then... yours... hard..."

Master sighed, he will use a smaller dose next time.

"and... save Earth.. save Gallifrey... Yaz, Ryan, Graham..."

There was a list of all people, who Doctor considered friends or companions. A few other individuals, with whom Master was familiar with, but he was surprised that they were even mentioned. All well-meaning wishes, which were oh so Doctor-like.

Actually, what had he expected? That after months of imprisonments, she would change her attitude? The time lady had experienced several breaking points during the invasion, but after each one Doctor returned to her noble self, as if nothing had happened. It was getting tiresome. Would only the truth defeat her?

"... and you..." she snuggled closer. "I want you to be happy. I want all of you to be happy."

His hand trembled, when Master was brushing her hair, which proved again that he couldn't go like that. He reminded himself what put him in this role. About the hatred, betray, jealousy, abandonment... it dulled the glimpse of doubt (Because it surely wasn't the conscience. What a stupid idea.) and the decision wasn't so difficult anymore.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Anya appeared in Spyfall part 1 and I decided to use them in fic :)
> 
> Maybe it is not good to have a seven year old girl to stay up late at night, but I remember that my parents allowed me for it at new year's eve, so fanfic Julia could have the same.


	14. The worst torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I hope that all of you are well, especially in current time and I hope that you will like new chapter.

**Day 214**

_"We've been in London for ... a week? It's getting worse, I'm starting to loose track of days. It would be much better, if Master didn't stuck me in a hotel room with no telly, no radio (no mater that nothing would be shown, I'm so clever that I'd find some lost transmission), no books and not a single piece of paper... That's really unfair! And I haven't even done anything to upset him... probably... I'm sure that I haven't mentioned the wine from party. That was totally low!... but he has been avoiding me or barely speaking to me since then... At least, the view from Savoy is nice. I can see Thames, London Eye and Big Ben, which is dreadfully quiet... I can't stand this silence."_

As nothing interesting was outside the window, Doctor flopped down on the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Suffering from boredom, Master... Wait the minute, when did you get back?"

"Ten minutes ago. Take your feet from my knees and for stars' sake sit properly. You look like a toddler, sprawled over the whole place."

"Master, I'm booooooooored."

"I don't care."

"Care to tell my how was your day? Yes? No? Fine, continue ignoring me and whatever you're writing on your tablet, I hope it will fail." Doctor crossed her arms. "Can you at least give me the box with cookies, which are next to you?"

"No."

"Ugh... OK, I will take them by myself."

"Good decisi...Oi, what? Doctor! St...You were supposed to stand up and walk, not crawl through me!"

"It's boring as well." the time lady replied and ate her biscuit, while actually half of her body ended on both sides of Master. Seeing that she won't move, he lowered slightly his tablet on her back and proceeded with his work.

"I recommend you to stay silent, I've worked on this report for hours and I need to finish it today."

"But you can't just leave me with nothing to do and wait!"

"You've done it yourself before."

"Only for bad guys."

"Think again."

"Huh?"

"Your pets, perhaps? For instance: Stay in Tardis, I need to take care of it. Don't go out, Sontarans are too dangerous for mere humans. The radiation outside is deadly for you. I'm time lord, so I'm immune to it." he smirked. "Or something like that. Sounds familiar?"

"Em...they...in the end, they didn't listen to me anyway."

"Except when, they had to. Just waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. How does it feel to be on the other side of your 'companionship'?"

Doctor was not like that, of course she wasn't. Master was making all up. Well, not entirely. They were few identical situations, maybe ten, fifty-nine? More...

"Stars, I'm a monster! How could I? They were stuck in one place for days! It's a miracle that their brains didn't explode!"

"Unfortunately."

"I've never ever thought about it like this!"

"Stop moving or just get up, I can't write."

Then something unique has happened - Doctor stood up, but with such speed that Master's tablet 'jumped up' from his hands and soon it was flying through the open window outside. They both heard a squeaking cat, someone crying from pain and other person shouting about ambulance (Were these vehicles even on the move?).

"Um, Master? You've saved your work, right?"

**Day 215**

"No, no, no. No! Made me bath in acid! Burn alive! Force me to watch commercials for eternity or run a marathon in high hills! Everything but not this!"

"Let go of my leg and stand up, Doctor. People are watching you."

"What people? We're the only ones here."

"Anya is coming in our direction."

"Hello Mr. Master. Doctor... So, under that long coat and hat, you have that thing on?"

"Regrettably." Doctor replied trying to hide herself behind a column in Savoy's lobby. "Come on, Master, I understand that you had your report only on that tablet (I may only guess why it was so secret that you didn't make a copy of it), but I didn't destroy it intentionally."

"I prefer to avoid situation with hard deadlines or wasting my time, my dear. And I want blood."

"Metaphorically speaking, correct?" Anya asked slightly unsure.

"I was considering cutting her fingers, but then our Doctor would loose all her charm. Thus, I picked an alternative."

"Here, my hand. Do it! I won't resist!"

"Doctor, stop it." Anya interjected. "From what I know, you just need to enter the restaurant, order coffee and brink it back to your room. Simple, painless and easy."

"It would be, but it's lunch time, it's full and he told me to walk slowly."

"Don't forget to get rid of your coat at first." Master was more than happy to remind her that. "If not for Miss Anya, you wouldn't be able to wear such amazing dress."

"It's horrible."

"A gift from my mother-in-law, another proof how much she loathed me." Barton's assistant explained. "Surely, it was awful on a hanger, but I doubt it would be worse on you."

"OK, love. Showtime. Take it off."

The time lady could hardly object. It seemed that she reached the pick of her hatred for the bow. When, Doctor removed her hat, she didn't even have to count to three to hear Master and Anya laughing as they have never before.

"That's great." the time lord clapped in delight. "So pink, with ribbons, frills, laces, small cats... or are those sheep? Anyway, you're an unforgettable view."

"I'm look like a Disney princess, who fell into a pool of glitter and sweats, then somehow survived."

"Yeah. That as well."

"It isn't fair!"

"Whatever, off you go and tell me later how it went."

When Doctor vanished behind doors, Master and Anya heard a 'positive' reaction from the restaurant almost instantly.

ooo

"Please cut it in pieces, burn it, gather the remains, burn them again and then bury it deep in the ground on a abandoned cemetery. Preferably on a planet near a black hole." Doctor begged Anya, when she was returning the costume back to its owner, at her apartment.

"I think that it can be arranged."

"Sorry, it's a horrible thing."

"Don't even mention it. When I divorced, I hardly had time to sort my stuff and it probably mixed with my proper wardrobe by accident. I suppose that Mr. Master had to remember my complains over that."

"By the way, I didn't know that you were in London."

"Oh, I've moved recently. A special project and so on. But let's put it away at first."

Anya called a Serve-R and quickly described him what she wanted. Surprisingly, Doctor also noticed other person in white uniform cleaning the table in her kitchen. An older lady, whose similarity to the first person was rather strong. Moreover...

"Is your help all right? They have many bruises on their faces and they seem to move with some difficulty."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Anya smiled pleasantly, but it resembled more a mask, than a human face. "They are safe with me."

ooo

"You're unusually quiet, love." Master commented when they both were resting on Savoy's balcony with a beautiful view on evening sky. (Actually, he was resting, Doctor was busy bringing snacks, tea, wine and whatever meal Master wished for. Thankfully, he didn't force her to wear an outfit of maid or waitress...yet.) "You saw Miss Anya's Serve-Rs, am I correct?"

"I thought she was a bit different." she admitted, while leaning on a balcony's barrier.

"Was it so surprising? I like her because of that duplicity. I told you what kind of people are working in VOR weeks ago."

"But her husband and his mother?"

"Her ex-husband and horrendous mother-in-law. Believe me, she really hates them. As much as Barton his mum."

"Am I that naive?"

"No, you're just delusional, Doctor."

"Ugh. What's wrong in believing that people can be good?"

"Because they're rather more potential to evil. Especially, concerning saving their skin?"

"You'd be surprised what they can manage, when you least expect it."

"In mass murder? Absolutely!"

"No! Listen, if you want me to agree that the world is completely evil, then you chose a wrong number. We both already know that it isn't white or black. You can't just say 'oh, this is bad, veeeery bad' and be done. Each situation is different, have many shades of that universal white or black, which is changing all the time. Therefore, I can always hope for the better."

"Fairy tales."

"A little faith can do miracles, Master."

"Does it? I have the whole Earth under my thump, Kasaavin army on my command and multiples resources for my disposal. What can you do against that, Doctor?"

"For now, I may ask if you have cookies."

"Huh?"

"The dark chocolate ones, with a lot of sugar? That, which you completely adore."

"Well, they aren't on the table."

"And they aren't manufactured in Great Britain. HA!"

"I can just pop-in Tradis and have them in a matter of minutes."

"You would need to do a leg work. (I wonder if there are any left.) Oh, I'm sure that you're just dying to devour them already."

"What's your point?" Master crossed his arms like a grumpy child, he really would fancy his biscuits right now.

"This." Doctor opened her bag, clipped to her belt. (It became quite handy, when she was hungry and fortunately Master didn't complain that it didn't suit to her costumes.) "I've saved this small box just in case. To the man, who has everything."

The time lord reluctantly got up and took the cookie. Master was praying that he didn't look like a monkey or a parrot getting its reward after a well-done trick. But all negative thoughts vanished, when it reached his mouth. Yes, he was in heaven.

"It doesn't change anything." he said.

"Suuuure. But it made you stop going with your mass destruction plan for a moment."

"To save the world you will need a much stronger ammunition. Do you have more?"

"Whathth?"

"...all right, I see that you put everything in your mouth."

"These are really tasty. Why don't you have a private bakery or something like that? Imagine how many delicious things could be made."

"I think, I will ask to build one."

"At least your humour got better. I'll need a lot of cookies to forget this day."

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me for the whole that time. Are you upset or something? I obviously prefer when you talk to me than treat as a mere furniture."

It happened faster than she realised what was happening. In one second she was standing next to Master, but in the next - she falling over the balcony's barrier, feeling as she hit the building's wall, trees and finally the ground. Then there was only the darkness.


	15. The ball, ghost and the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I hope that all of you are well, here is a new chapter. IT IS SO LONG, I COULDN'T FINISH IT XD

**Day 230**

Physically, it didn't hurt her... much. Doctor had been falling from higher buildings before and she usually was fine after a few days at most. However, when the time lady landed on the ground, she had to get up and crawl to the hotel room by only herself, which except of being painful, was also very embarrassing. Doctor preferred not to wonder how long she would have laid there if not for a Kasaavin (George?), who woke her up with his glinting light.

It hasn't been well between her and Master since that day. Anyway, why it would be? Doctor was a prisoner after all and her jailer decided to underline it again.

Her days went almost unnoticed. The only exception was when Master took her to the National Gallery. Thankfully, the museum was still the same and paintings were hanging untouched in its vast rooms. However there was one portrait, which she hadn't seen earlier, with a very familiar face on it.

"Madame de Pompadour." Doctor read aloud.

"Yeah, good idea." Master suddenly appeared next to her, making the time lady jump.

"What?"

"Your dress for tomorrow's costume ball."

"A ball? You didn't say anything before."

"Why should have I? Remember the concept of it, you will need to talk with a tailor later today."

She glanced at the lady's portrait again. Doctor had met many famous people in her long life, who in reality weren't so noble as described in books, but it was refreshing to discover that Pompadour was as brave as it was said. The time lady usually wasn't disturbed if she came upon a painting of a person from the past, however it hadn't been so easy with the Marquise.

"Not this one..." Doctor whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Um... I mean... that one is better!"

"Are you pointing on those naked ladies or on Hercules?"

"...yes? Or can I be a pirate? I met few, they are really cool."

"Listen, love, is there something particular about which you aren't mentioning me? No, don't step away from me."

"Yes...I don't want that costume." she added quickly.

"How about Marie Antoinette,..."

"Fine!"

"... but we would need to cut your head."

Doctor gulped.

"So tell me precisely why you prefer other dress."

Long time ago, Doctor, Rose and Mickey landed on a ship with a time window to the Pompadour's era. She met the amazing Marquise, saved her and promised to take her to stars. However, Doctor came too late. Would it hurt less if she didn't know that Pompadour was waiting for him/her for weeks, months and years...?

"You'll wear it and brush away your tears."

**Day 231**

_"Breath in. Breath out."_ Doctor had been repeating the phrase in her mind for a good hour. _"Just focus on breathing. Corsets are horrible! (Is it a reason why I've avoided a female form?) At least my fan helps a little, but I'll sit on this nice bench next to the buffet at first."_

"Excuse me, Doctor, are you all right?" An unfamiliar lady in Victorian attire suddenly spoke to her.

"Yes, thank you, just need to rest for a while."

The women didn't look convinced, actually her face became even more worried. It also seemed that she had a hard time deciding what to do, as she had been looking around all guests in National Gallery (Yes, the ball was in National Gallery! What a ridiculous idea! Doctor was having a heart attack each time some drunk fool came near one of paintings.) or stepping closer, then away from her again.

"Trust me, Doctor. You will get through this and everything will be all right." the lady said at last.

It made her put the fan away and really look at her temporary companion.

"Have me met before?"

The woman paled, took few steps back, then quickly vanished in the crowd.

"Doctor."

"Anya? (Are you a musketeer?) Do you know who that was?"

"Oh, that was Rachel, wife of London's Director of Security. Don't feel bothered by her. She has always been the one to take all hurt animals to home and nurse them back to health. And I must agree with her, you are getting bluish."

"I'm... fine..."

Master was too thoughtful, when he was helping her with the costume.

"No, you aren't. You may faint in next couple of minutes. Let's go out, I will loose your corset."

"I can't. Master forbid me to leave the room."

"Well, then... Ethan! Come here."

_"Huh? He is here?"_ Doctor thought. _"Then, Barton must be around as well. Have other members of the war council been also invited?"_

"Yes?"

"We'll use your Dracula's cape as a screen. Hands up."

"But... but... I'd look stupid."

"Ethan!"

"Yes, all right."

Indeed, poor Barton's secretary looked more than funny with his hands spread wide, but breathing soon became much easier and against everything she couldn't complain.

"Better, Doctor?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I will be a laughing stock again." Ethan whined.

"Don't cry. They'll forget it in next couple of weeks."

"Exactly, Anya. That long."

"I may pretend to fall down and they..." the time lady tried to help.

"No, Doctor, if you did it, then you may not be able to get up. Especially, in this dress. Anyway, no one would believe that it was an accident."

"I can pretend that it was a ghost. Yes? No? Maybe?"

"Now, your imagination is taking over."

"Not entirely..." Ethan interjected mysteriously.

"What are you saying?"

"Haven't you heard? I was told that a ghost is haunting the Gallery at night."

"And?"

"Nothing. Just it."

"Don't forget that it's a soul of a noble lady, whose heart was broken and if she had any kind of style, she would kill every man on her way." Master materialized next to them in his James Bond suit, causing all of them to shout out and almost fall down. "(It's good to know that I haven't lost my charm.) Doctor, take this communicator and come, when I call you."

"Why would she need it?" Anya questioned. "Oi! Mr. Master, where are you going? And he's gone. Why is he so upset? Have Mr. Barton mentioned anything to you Ethan?"

"No. Actually, he seems rather pleased. Moreover, they both stopped quarrelling... since the party in San Francisco...um... I'll bring some snacks! Will be back in a sec."

"Another man, who runs away. Typical." The assistant groaned and sat on the bench next to Doctor. "I see, that you also have your problems with Master. You're silent. It's OK. I sometimes forget that you didn't have any choice to be here like most of us. Furthermore, I know that I've been a disappointment to you as well."

"It isn't like that..."

"No, don't. I think that I like you because you are being truthful, instead of the lot here. Please, don't ever change it."

"Thank you, I... Master is calling, yes?"

"I'm in the Sainsbury wing." Both ladies heard a familiar voice from the speaker. "Be there as fast as you can. Oh, you may take Miss Anya or the other guy with yourself."

"But...he disconnected...ugh... I suppose I should go."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I." she took a deep breath and stood up. Oxygen was indeed wonderful. "Stay here. Don't tell Ethan anything. If I or Master didn't come back in next hour, you could start to worry."

ooo

There shouldn't have been any danger, but of course there was - a ghost of a lady, who was waiting ages for her love, but he had never come back. The mirage of Pompadour recognised the Doctor, but it hardly allowed her to explain and she would have been vaporized, if not for the Master.

"What have you done!?"

"Took out the nuisance." the time lord presented a metallic box, in which he captured the ghost or more accurately - the Artron energy, from which it was built.

"It isn't a standard machine." Doctor inspected the thing with flashing lights. "You created it on purpose, which means that you already knew that the ghost was here."

"Oh, come no, nothing serious has happened."

"Nothing?! We have several dead guards. Moreover, you wanted to use Anya and Ethan as a bait. What about other guests on the ball? Did you plan to have them killed as well?"

"It doesn't matter now. Pompadour was de-charged, then deactivated and let me add that you fulfilled your role brilliantly, love. I almost had tears in my eyes, when you said how sorry you were."

Doctor crossed her arms, but decided not be dragged deeper in her unique relation with the Marquise.

"It was you, who proposed to have the party in the Gallery, did you?"

"As if I would tell you." he sneered.

"Let me guess, Pompadour was one of your inventions, another killing machine, but something went wrong, so you had to hide or run from it. Later, you weren't able to track your ghost down. Finally, you found out that it was in London, in that painting. However, you only managed to switch a 'light mode' on. A ghost, who was only walking from room to room. It was useless or not enough to deactivate it, thus you proposed a ball. With more people, the creature could feel threaten. Especially, that she suddenly had a doppelgänger and I knew the original Pompadour. All of these helped you in catching it. Am I right? OK, you don't have to reply. You're making this funny thing with your eyebrows, so I'm correct."

"What thing?"

"You raise them... and then... it's difficult to describe."

"Whatever. Let's go back."

"No...AAA!"

"Be careful, love. You would get nothing, if you decided to not obey me."

"I want answers." she replied, clutching her temple.

"Do you? Well, I want a drink. Upsy-daisy and let's be on our way."

"No."

Doctor had been 'fighting' him for around twenty minutes and somehow she hadn't lost her conscious yet. Master sighed, he won't get that drink soon. Well, it was the time for one direct and simple question:

"All right, enlighten me. I prefer to avoid dragging your body alone (you've gotten too fat)."

"Months passed and humans are still in danger." she managed to raise her head. "I can't do anything, but you still mention that there is a bigger mystery involved. If I can't stop Kasaavin, Barton or you, then I want the truth. The timeless child. Tell me, what it is."

"Oh, boy. That's great." Master started laughing. "You're begging again or are you having a mental break down?"

"Neither! You should have already realised that I'll never solve it. How? You're controlling my every move."

"But you are oh so 'CLEVER'."

"Enough! You started it, Master. Against everything what was done, I hoped that for once, only once, we could resolve it peacefully, but you pushed me away." she straightened up. "Thank you for reminding me that we aren't actually standing on the same side."

"You're welcome." he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Let's finish this part of the game and tell me exactly what is such a big lie that forced you to genocide."

ooo

They reached his Tardis in a matter of minutes, then there was Gallifrey in ruins, Matrix, the origin of their race and timeless child, whose DNA made them able to regenerate, the Division, a secret force, who was walking above the law and finally - Master discovering that Doctor was the mysterious child.

During all that time, her ribbon fell from her head by itself.

"Why?" she couldn't stand and her costume, which was heavier than normal clothes, was additionally blocking her moves. Furthermore, just to spite her, Master took part of the gown, spread it on a dirty ground and sat on it.

"You have always been different, Doctor. Now all makes sense - so proud, imposing others to be like you... That's why I've never been able to defeat you! How could any of us, if you are practically standing at the top of our genetic hierarchy? But of course, you didn't have a choice, it was in your blood. Which is also in MINE! You've brought me a lot of pain, Doctor, but tainting my blood with yours... it's gone too far! Until, now." The devil smiled and grabbed her arms, making her flinch. "I caught you. The great being, lowered to a mere slave and finally - broken. Revenge can be soooo sweet."

"I have never wanted this."

"Wow, a discovery of century!"

"I don't understand it."

"I believe that you understand enough."

"You're hurting me. Let go of me! I said let go!" Doctor pushed as hard as she could, soon she managed to stand up and noticed the awful ribbon on the floor few meters from her.

"You won't run away." Master reached for his screwdriver, but she was faster. Another push from her, a slap from him, a struggle on the ground, Master grabbed her dress and tore it apart ( _"Good riddance!"_ Doctor thought), then she fell on him, rolled away and at last had the screwdriver in her hand.

"HA, it seems that I can now." Doctor backed away and even with the disturbing revelation flying in her mind, she felt happier than in months. Her plan had a chance to work: back to the Tardis, save the Fam, save Earth, revert the mutation and all would be fine. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason, but please don't let me stop you." Master stood up and brushed the dust from his suit. "Go and be a hero."

Doctor slowly left the room, then the second, third... she was near the final door, but the time lady could still hear Master's evil laugh. No, something was wrong. With a frustrated sigh, she turned around and marched back to the Matrix's control room.

"Still here, Doctor?"

"Why are you hating me so much? Sure, we have our history and you don't like me. But if what you showed me is the truth, the child wouldn't have any choice in what was done. How any child could have? Moreover, do you really believe that I would let this secret just be if I was aware of something like that?"

"Oh, please. The truth can be more painful than a lie (In which movie did I hear it?)."

"It might be wrong. Other person can be a timeless child."

"Cool, other time lord to use and destroy. But it was you, from millions of living beings, it is you. I f***ing detest it."

"Why aren't you chasing me then? You can stop me. OK, I know, you put traps near the entrance, didn't you?"

"Listen, Doctor, we can chat for ages, but I'm bored. Look, I have a new ribbon for you, just put it on and maybe I would forgive you."

"No, thanks, leaving now."

"Suit yourself."

"Stars, what did you do?" she ran back again. "You didn't have it planned, you could only use what you already had with yourself and there wasn't much time... wait a minute...your screwdriver... the scan shows... if I exit the building, everything will be destroyed within a mile. What?! There is a timer!... Noooo, bollocks, you would be dead too. 'Great' idea, Master. Think of something better next time."

"Yup, bye."

"No, you didn't do it. (Stop laughing!)"

"Do you want me to lie or say the truth? OK, I didn't do it. Better? But you have to decide if it was true. I'm a little confused as well."

He risked glancing at his doll, hoping to see distaste or frustration (maybe a glimpse of fear?), unfortunately there was only shock and to his dread - a pity.

"Gods, you did it. You couldn't allow me to run away, you had to be certain that I would never get your Tardis or be back on Earth, so you did it. But you already knew that you wouldn't survive it. What has happened to you? Since when have you stopped caring about your life?

"Seriously? Do you expect me to explain all to you?"

"I know you." Doctor stated agitated, while circling the room. Master's behaviour wasn't normal. It was far from normal. The whole day was abnormal! The time lady prayed that she wouldn't start pulling her hair out from all that pressure. "You would never do that, unless..." she stopped suddenly and looked straight at him. "There is only one reason, why you hate me so much, why you stopped caring even for yourself... whatever would happen, whatever you would do, you know that you would never win with me..."

With a snarl, the time lord jumped at her with the light speed, clearly intending to break her neck, but one stun shot from the borrowed screwdriver, quickly put him down.

"B***h." he groaned. "If you presume that I'll tell you anything, you are wrong. Or would you like to torture me? I can even give you some tips."

"No, I'll bargain with you instead."

"Idiot."

"Oi! Don't complain, I want us both alive. So, you will answer on my questions, in return - I'll wear your bow again."

"Gosh, I really hit you too hard."

"I don't have much time, I would never be able to reach the Tardis or disarm bombs, or whatever you did. If we didn't return, my Fam, everybody on Earth would be in danger. Clearly, you won't help me as well. But I wouldn't be put on your level by killing or torturing you. In the same time, I can't allow myself to get out from this without anything. And whoever I am, I can't never give up." she kneeled next to him. "Therefore, I can only propose this. What's your choice, Master?"

"..."

"What's more valuable for you? Dying now or later?"

He was still waiting for something. Yes, she won't hurt him, but she could fall from her pedestal by several feets. With another frustrated sigh, Doctor checked that the screwdriver was safely tucked in her hand and if needed, the time lady could quickly use it, then she lowered herself to him and soon Master was closing the gap between their mouths.

"Three questions." he breathed out, when she moved away.

"What? That isn't fair. As soon as I will have the bow on my head, you will turn into Mr. Hyde."

"Yup, my better version. But what if I promised you that I wouldn't make you to forget our little adventure and you wouldn't be punished for it? I may even take a break from my apocalyptic game for a month."

"I'm not convinced, Master."

"I can say the same about you and the ribbon."

"I don't break my promises, instead of the guy, who is sitting in front of me."

"I swear on my wretched soul that I won't hurt you and so on. (Our old pact also stands.)"

"I don't want Anya or Ethan to get hurt as well. Or anyone who was involved in it."

"Fine. But you do realise that it'd be difficult for you to supervise it?"

"And I want ten questions."

"Wait a moment! Three, it isn't negotiable, Doctor."

"Then I hope that you will avoid giving me a short 'yes' and 'no'. I want details."

"Agreed."

"We have a deal... again. I'll regret this."

"We may also seal it with a kiss."

"No! First question: Who are Kasaavin?"

Unfortunately, Master could hardly provide any new information. His business partners were a mystery to him as well. However, among other things, he discovered that each of aliens had its own personality and Kasaavin had a huge datastore in their dimension, which could be accessed from San Francisco. It was thanks to it that Master gathered additional information about the timeless child, but he didn't share much of his data with them. The time lord race was still a mystery for Kasaavin and in the following situation they chose to have Master close by. In the result, his unlimited access to the main datastore was restricted as well, but it didn't discourage him from trying to sneak in.

"Where is my Tardis and Fam?"

"I won't tell you that."

"We have a deal."

"Funny, you didn't mention that I must answer on each query. So, no. I won't provide you any information about our system, our headquarters, Barton's room, the ribbon or any other thing, which I feel that would ruin my plan. What's your choice, Doctor? Do you want to die now or later? The clock is ticking, by the way."

"How about your relation with the CEO?"

"Nope."

She breathed in, breathed out. There were millions of questions, which she could ask, but Master as usual wasn't in the mood to answer. It left her only with a few options.

"If the Matrix shows the truth and other records are blocked or missing, how is it that you know more? I presume that something triggered your memories."

"Correct." he moved several small stones away to sit more comfortably. "Instead of you, who have certainly all our knowledge sealed somewhere under that blond mop, I had to learn from the scratch. Let's say that I noticed things, which actually suggested an existence of some strange entity. However, before I could inform anyone, the Division had caught me and made me to forget everting. They should have killed me in the beginning, as I had came upon this discovery around thirty times during my whole life."

"What?!"

"Or they could have played with my timeline? Wait, they had. In the end, I realised that something was off and I decided to bury what I found deep in my mind. It had to be perfect, unbreakable and it was. The Division let me be, but regrettably my memories resurfaced only after seeing the history of timeless child in Matrix." he laughed. "I also discovered my 'curse'. The Division foresaw that I could cause problems and oh, they were right."

"It's horrible! That's why we have rules. They just can't do such things."

"Of course, they can, Doctor. In reality, they should have erased me from the existence, but because you were constantly running around me, the Division probably preferred to avoid intervening with your timeline as much as possible. Therefore, I had been having a nice brainwash from time to time... and from all available options, they chose to add another hex to my growing collection."

"Haven't you thought that I could also have enough of such behaviour or I could have threatened them to expose the whole secret?"

"I don't give a damn and your plan obviously failed."

Doctor didn't have to ask to know that he destroyed Gallifrey in hope to be free. However, both of them doubted that it could be solved so easily.

"Master...have you ever cared for me?"

"Huh?" he was stunned for a long moment. Doctor presumed that he was preparing himself to mock her, but Master only crawled away as if burned. "You have the last question, idiot. Can't you think of anything smarter?"

"Hey, don't turn around, I can't see your face. Is it because I told you about your eyebrows?"

"I won't answer on any of it." he pouted.

"Fine... there isn't much time anyway..." she sighed resigned. The universe was always uncertain, full of hopes and nightmares. She could only move forward and see how it would end. "Give me the ribbon and deactivate those bombs. Please let also Anya know that we are all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it make sense? I had to force the doctor to put the bow on her head again, have them both return to Earth and in the same time restrict Doctor's options from running away. (I probably missed something anyway XD).
> 
> There will be two chapters more until the end. This chapter is too dark, I want to have one lighter before the final.


	16. Everything is blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I hope that all of you are well, here is a new chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but it was difficult to write this one somehow.
> 
> Yes, at first we are going back to day 5, then we jump to Day 254.

**Day 5**

To Master's relief, Doctor was quiet for most of the time (she even looked lovely in the new purple costume and matching shoes.), just sitting near the window in their apartment, in Barton's headquarters.

"We had this conversation before." The time lady suddenly stood up.

"What?"

"On Valiant, when we thought to be last of our kind." Doctor explained. "Somehow, we had a few decent conversations, two enemies almost sitting peacefully, you said that the price was too high."

"I remember it differently."

"Well, skip the part, when you were mentioning 'ruling the world' and actually, it was the only good thing during the whole year. I didn't admit it then, but you were right. We should have never experienced seeing our home burn for such cost, but our small talks... I enjoyed them." She looked straight at him. "If we have to pay again, I promise you that it won't be in vain."

"I've never thought that you could be so stupid. It isn't the same! It won't ever be! If there was a time for you to know the truth, you would realize how delusional you were!"

"So tell me! What is the timeless child?"

"You won't provoke me!"

"Then against everything, if it would be the last thing, which I have to do, I will solve it...!" she stopped astonished, looking at her hands, which instinctually joined with Master's.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Doctor." he stated coldly, freeing himself from her grasp. "Stay here and behave, I have the Earth to run."

**Day 254**

"Doctor?"

"AAA! Would you mind?! I'm taking a bath!"

"You don't have to be modest." Master snorted. "I've already seen everything."

In the response, a displeased time lady only dived deeper in water, so all bubbles would hide most of her body from the view.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. "You were supposed to be resting."

"I am. Or I was, but you stormed in and I'm hardly relaxing right now."

" _I won't even mention that just after our return from Gallifrey, you put me in a dark cell for three weeks._ " Doctor complained. " _With barely any food or water or human contact or movies. I defenitelly smelled awfully. Stars, I still feel it. I'm not even sure if this bath will be enough to remove the stench. Or is it the lavender soap? Oh, no, I forgot that I don't like lavender. Great, now I need to think of getting rid it as well._ "

"I meant in bed and sleeping." Master clarified, unaware of Doctor internal monologue.

"Don't blame me, you haven't mentioned anything about it. Next time be more specific."

"Don't you dare raising your voice, dear." he took a step closer, towering just right above her. "If you think... is it just me or those bubbles are intensively colourful?"

"Cool, isn't it?" she blew some in the air. "Even your ribbon has problem in deciding, which shade to choose."

"Do tell me from what you made them?"

"I took a few ingredients from kitchen and from those bottles standing over there. Why do you ask? Why do you look so terrified? Are you backing away?"

"Nothing... I... I'll be busy for a moment..."

Doctor sighed and spent only ten minutes more in the bath (Depressing was the thought that if it was something important, Master being Master would never tell her what was going on.), then she stepped out and:

"NO!" she hastily put her underwear and robe on, ran into the kitchen, where the time lord was poring many strange substances into a glass. "Look what have happened to me!"

"Yeah, after your obnoxious experiment, I've been expecting it." he drank sickly yellowish mixture. "Yuck, this is disgusting."

"What?! You...!"

"Silence and take the robe off, let's see exactly how...pfff...your skin is completely green."

"Exactly. It also itches. Help."

"Stop doing it. It'll make everything worse."

"Gosh, at least your ribbon can be useful, on ocassion." Doctor's hands forced themselves to fall down. "But I'm still uncomfortable. Do you regret that you can't do it yourself?"

"My syrup should help and after two hours, I'll be fine." Master replied, while scratching his neck and arms.

"Can I have some?"

"You've spent there too long. I would need to give you something much stronger, but I actually don't have time to make it."

"I can do it by myself."

"I won't also allow you to play in a scientist, Doctor. Let it be a punishment for the misbehaviour."

"I didn't do anything wrong! What was in those bottles? Will you be green as well?"

"It isn't important. No, I won't, but your skin will be changing colours for next couple of days. I presume that it would be violet tomorrow."

"NO, no, no... Listen, I really need to know what was in those bottles. I don't want to change into a rainbow. "

"Stop whining, go to bed and try to rest. I 'll be back at evening. With any luck, also with solution for your state."

**Day 255**

"Master, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Doctor. I don't know when I'll return, so you will accompany me."

"Ugh, I don't want to. I look like a huge plum. It's so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? I will surely be embarrassed to be seen with you. Be grateful that it doesn't itches any more."

"I dread to think, what colour will be tomorrow."

"Blue. ("How do you even know that?" she asked.) Stop complaining, Doctor. Your dress, gloves and scarf hide almost the whole skin. Most of people probably won't notice your state."

"They won't believe me that I have a sunbathing problem... or I can say that you have hired me to paint walls."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, too mundane. Would it be OK if I explained that I was a vampire and the costume protects me from the sun?"

**Day 256**

"That's unexpected, but I was still right, you are blue, Doctor."

"With yellow dots! What am I? A walking Van Gogh's starry night?"

They both sat in the kitchen, which changed into a small lab during last days. Even with her constant pleas, Master didn't allow Doctor to touch anything, including his microscope, making her completely depended on him to find the cure and left her guessing what exactly was in jars around them. (This red substance looked suspiciously similar to a poison discovered on Venus in 23rd century...)

"This is ridiculous." she cried, while covering herself with her dressing-gown.

"I don't think that it's lethal, just a small deviation from the norm."

'A small deviation', it made Doctor raise her head. Somehow since learning of the truth, who she was, this seemingly meaningless word gained a much more value than before.

"Master... is it possible that it's because I'm not a normal time lord?"

He flinched, clearly didn't expect that his companion would touch this topic.

"Am I much different? While looking back, I survived many dangerous situations... in half of them, only as my body was immune to fatal environment and most of sickness ... but now I wonder ... if it was, because I'm a timele..."

"Do you really want to talk about it right now?"

"You had time and resources to check what makes me special in that regard. Moreover the ribbon served you to hide everything from me." Even when his fury was being awaken, Doctor pushed and tried to ignore that she was practically begging him for any kind of information. "With an unique organism, possibilities are endless. If I have a limitless lifespan, you could probably use my blood to make yourself deathlessness..."

"Don't disgust me." Master stood up and painfully grabbed Doctor by her arm. "Maybe I was a man, who insanely wished for immortality, but I'm certainly not so mad to have it in that way." he calmed down, suddenly realising what he had said. "Anyway, living doesn't matter now."

"Please, tell me."

It had to be a moment of weakness (as Master would tell himself later) / compassion (as Doctor would tell herself later), because to her surprise, he answered.

"There are only a few differences, however to notice them, you would need to know where to look and have a very good equipment."

"So little? Well, it would explain a lot. The Division certainly could manage masking most of things on Gallifrey, but I doubt that it could be done for the whole universe."

"Presumably, it was planned to have us evolved to your genetic shape (minus the immortality), and as you have lived for thousands of years, we may be reaching the peak. Scratch it, we aren't, because everyone is dead."

"It isn't funny." Doctor sighed mentally. It seemed that Master's hesitation passed as quickly as it appeared. "Oi, don't push me into your lap."

"Stay. If I have to suffer your gloomy mood, it's a small price to pay." The time lord said, while his arms enveloped her around the waist. "Exactly, the price."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? In the beginning, we had a brief conversation about what needed to be sacrificed to gain what we achieved. Have you foreseen back then that we would end like this? I don't think so. The only thing that changed is that a mass murderer doesn't care if he lives or dies." Master forced her to look straight at him. "Whatever will happen, the curse, you, Kasaavin, even that pitiful resistance, I vow to bring as much havoc as it's possible. I believe that's a quite good plan for future, what's yours?"

"Save my friends and Earth."

"Still old song? I'm disappointed."

"I can't allow myself to stop caring." Doctor managed to free her chin from his grip. "Especially now. My cost was high too, you know, but it taught me that life of many beings rest on my shoulders and If I gave up, then all would end. But if I survived, then everyone would have a chance for better living."

"So noble, but what about your life?"

"What? I don't understand."

"I admit, you always help others at first and barely think of your well being. In the past, even with that, you had a free choice in how to go around the universe and achieved some kind of contentment. Do you think that in current situation, if you defeated me, you could be happy?"

Timeless child. The genetic template. The secret of regeneration. The outcast. Abandoned more than ever.

"..I..."

However, have it been so different than before? There always were her companions, even if her race (if she could call them like take) wasn't fond of her. Not much of loneliness, but still...

"...I don't know..."

"Say yes or no." Master insisted, while wondering if the bow started malfunctioning.

"I really don't know."

"Then no. It's simple to predict. You hate the pressure and presently it's bigger from whatever you have experienced."

"Don't point it at me, you aren't happy yourself." she snorted, then straightened a little. "Why aren't you? Even for a moment."

"I'm 'happy'. Especially at nights." and suddenly Doctor felt his tong inside her mouth.

"No... st... op... Why do you have to always change the subject, when we talk about something important?"

"Why do you have to persist on continuing with it? (Don't cover yourself with the gown, blue is really your colour.)"

"(Hands off!) To get answers and hopefully change something for better."

"I prefer the old-school way. You are the good guy, I'm the bad one, we fight and only one survives."

"No, it's horrible. (Can you at least leave my hair intact?) How many times did we have this discussion? Don't you realise that if we keep doing like that it will only get worse? Somebody has to stop."

"Yeah, you. A fruitless tactic, love. Why are you choosing it over and over again, when it clearly doesn't work?"

"Stars, sometimes you can be so stup... never mind... Because, real world isn't old-school, it's more than good guy vs bad guy. Because, each time, when you oh so much want to proof that you aren't capable of any compassion, I'm reading between the lines and see what's hidden. Do you think that I can just ignore it?"

"Idiocy, have you checked where it has gotten you?"

"Here, in the kitchen, with the craziest rash, which I have ever had!" she threw her hands out exasperated. "Certainly, not in dungeon. If you loathed me so much as you said, I would never take me out. Moreover, if I could regenerate and regenerate, you would make a use of it as soon as we left Gallifrey. You were more than cruel for Jack on Valiant, but with me... I admit it wasn't nice, but you have just left me there (Why do I have a felling that I shouldn't say it aloud?)"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this torturing option. Should I take the knife from the table?"

"New body is coming, oh, joy."

"Nah, you are much more entertaining like that." Master replied, while kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, are you even listening to me?" Doctor slumped over him and resigned decided to pick her last ammunition. "Have you ever cared for me?"

"I won't answer it." he stated coldly.

"Why?" her heart stirred, when the time lord was refusing to meet her gaze. "You can lie, you can deny everything. You may simply say no."

"And you killed the mood." he moved Doctor from his lap and stood up. "Three more days and your skin will have a normal colour again. Tell me if something will be wrong. I need to go back to work."

"These bottles in bathroom, they were for Barton, right? I may speculate what those substances are, but I've noticed that he looks strange. He barely blinks and his movements are... well not so human. He is being converted."

"Doctor, it's tiresome."

"Does he have any chance?"

Master sighed.

"I stopped the progress of his 'illness', but we both agreed that for now we cannot revert his body completely, as Kasaavin would certainly notice it."

"Then with the right treatment all would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"If he will want it, then yes."

"Huh? Why..."

"Going back to our main conversation," Master stopped her from talking. "We both have our roles, which we chose or were forced on us. Let's stick to that and go as they tell us."

"You don't have to do this."

"Hush, Doctor. I will be back in afternoon. A Serve-R will bring dinner then. And I hope that I don't have to remind you to not mention Barton's transformation to anyone."


	17. Bonus - Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is not a new chapter, but it will be in this week :) (I had to report this chapter, as I removed it by accident ;( ) 
> 
> Meanwhile, I decided to also draw some of Doctor's costumes, well, dresses. What do you think? Should I continues? Would like to see some particular costume?
> 
> Actually, there is a lot to make, e.g.: from costume party, night clothes, from savanna, Doctor's robe, crazy costume or some elegant dresses chosen by Master.  
> Also, you may see my other fan arts here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/alexversenaberrie

**From chapter "Savanna"**  
"...what is she doing?"  
"Blowing bubbles into a glass of juice through a straw?" the time lord's voice falter, when he glanced at his female companion. "Probably.  
  
  
**From chapter "Monopoly Live"**  
"We have around 30 minutes before our meeting. Which reminds me, are you planing going out in this costume, Doctor? Your blue T-shirt and knee length skirt may seem appreciate for you, but they are certainly not for me."  
"Oh, come, Master. A much more elegant green already waits for me in the wardrobe. I will change in five. Moreover, I can quickly replace my nice flat shoes with those high hill menaces. Satisfied?"  
  
**From chapter "Danger!"**  
If you are wondering how, Doctor looked at day 184th, here you have one idea. She didn't sleep well.  
  
**From chapter "First day at work"**  
In the fic, Doctor is forced to wear a particular bow, which changes colours depending on clothes. In this particular case, it clearly malfunctioned... Master needs to correct it.  
  
**From chapter "Let's have a party! "**  
"This costume is unpractical! It doesn't cover my shoulders, decolletage or back." Doctor turned around, which made Master's smug smile broaden more. "And the material is so long. It's just dragging after me. Why would anyone want to put on something horrible like that? (I asked Anya, but her answer didn't make sense.) Luckily, I can take this red shawl. If not, I would freeze to death."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may see my other fan arts here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/alexversenaberrie


	18. The rise and fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, I hope that all of you are well, yes, it's last chapter ;(
> 
> At first, I want to thank you for all likes comments and kind words, when I started writing, I never expected that anyone would be interested in it and moreover started commenting each chapter (I mostly got a single like once per week, but getting more in one day, it was WOOOOOOW :D )
> 
> For now, I can invite you to check my other fic "of masters and doctors" with 5 doctors, two masters and Missy ;)
> 
> As for "The Fall?":  
> \- If you are wondering how some of Doctor's dresses look alike, check my fan arts at www deviantart com / alexversenaberrie  
> \- as you can see that is a big gap between current chapter and the last one, I left it intentionally to be able to return to it if I a new idea comes (I think I will write a Christmas episode in December ;) )

**Day Unknown - 8.00 am**

_From everything what had happened during last months, Master probably liked the most (except for dominating and killing his rivals) was the nice smell of Doctor's hair or maybe it was the feel of her skin?_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"It's a wrong question in the morning, Doctor." he replied still somewhere between dream and reality, snuggling deeper under covers._

_"Well, in this moment at least?"_

_"I would be, if you made me a massage."_

_"Master! I'm serious."_

_"Hold me. It's fine like this." the time lord said and rested his head on hers._

**Day 377**

It should have been another wonderful day in the hellish paradise, but to Master's surprise - the thing which woke him up, wasn't his female companion's snoring, but the ring of his cell phone and screams coming from outside. What's more, the space next to him in bed was empty. There was only Doctor's golden earring on the pillow, which even with her obnoxious taste in fashion, suited the time lady very well.

Not thinking long, Master grabbed the jewellery and quickly reached the window.

Oh, no. Unconverted people were running around, VOR staff unsuccessfully wanted to get as far away as possible and Kasaavin vanished. His nightmare came true and Doctor won.

**Day 477**

" _Will he call?_ " Doctor thought, while brushing the familiar ribbon between her fingers. " _He is a genius, he surely found out the masked signal, which I put into my earring. Moreover, I reconstructed the bow to serve as transmitter._ "

She started circling the Tardis' console, checking if all was activated as it should be. The vehicle, even after a lonely year in 'basement', already returned to his glorious shape with Doctor's help.

" _After seeing that the invasion was a lost cause, Master certainly decided to leave the Earth via his Tardis. All right, I de-charged it, so he was stuck there for a very very very very long time, but he should have managed to get out and calmed down until now. Weren't instructions clear? I told him that I'll wait only fifteen minutes, it passed ... thirteen. OK, two more minutes. Typical, he just does it to annoy me... Maybe uploading my cheerfully designed AI to keep him company was a step too far? Nah. He would have got bored without a challenge. Anyway, the extra energy stored in the box with Pompadour's ghost would easily solve his problem, but who said that finding it would be so. I wonder if he was very upset that I put only cabbages into Tardis' food storage. Shouldn't I have taken all his movies and books away?_ "

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

"Huh?" Doctor immediately straightened and managed to correct her clothes, before a blue hologram of Master appeared in front of her. His face wasn't full of hatred, as she thought it would be, however it couldn't be named as pleased as well. "Hi. Umm... you look well."

"Of course." the time lord brushed non-existing dust from his suit and crossed his arms. "I also see a positive change in your wardrobe."

"Thanks... (" _Was it a complement?_ " she thought. " _Why is his attitude so vague?_ ") I mean, it's just for today." Doctor replied, while pointing at her knee-length skirt and hairpin. She was seriously considering adding the last one to her usual costume. Master's ribbon was horrible, but still - thanks to it the hair didn't fall on her face, which was quite useful in the work.  
  
"Where are you?" Master asked.

"Somewhere fun."

"With your pets, I suspect."

"My FAM. Yes, they are enjoying their time outside, so for your information - no one will interrupt us. And you?"

"Somewhere expensive."

"Can you even afford it?"

"Yes."

"Suuure."

There was a long pause. Doctor didn't even realise that she started counting hexagons on walls until Master's diplomatic coughed was heard.

"So, when did you manage to free yourself?" she asked, as it seemed that the time lord didn't plan to be the first.

"In mere seconds after entering my Tardis. Did you think that it would stop me?"

"Did you?" she commented doubtfully and moved closer to the hologram. "Oh, I see that you had time to work on your eyebrows. (However, it worked only for some particular types of questions.)"

"Don't insult me and better tell me how you forced Kasaavin to move back to their dimension?"

"Guess." she smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just can't stop myself. Now, it's your time to guess, then I will tell you if you are right."

"You...!"

"Oi! One bad word and I'll end the connection."

"Fine." Master hissed. "You had help, that's certain. Not only from humans, but from Kasaavin as well."

"Yep. Do you remember George? Actually, he prefers to be called Gordon. He was Ada Lovelace's guardian. Imagine that after meeting her and seeing our world, Gordon decided that he didn't like the way how his kind wanted to recreate the Earth, so he helped me. Anyway, didn't you notice that he was often appearing around us? He was checking how I was doing or if it was safe to contact me."

"Charming. And which miserable apes did decide to join your team?"

"These, who you thought to be unworthy. Wives, husbands, brothers, sisters etc. of VOR staff. Some of actual employees as well."

"Ugh, I knew that I should have excluded them from the list." he massaged his temple. "I believe that the resistance was also involved. The only time, when one of them could have reached you and survived, would have been during the Monopoly case. Therefore, you were able to protect the person from the game's influence and reconfigured the ribbon."

"Exactly. Thanks to this, I was 'free' for small periods of time, in which I was a messenger or recruited new members."

"However, it also had to make your forget about it, so you weren't able to report anything to me."

"Correct." she nodded. That's why Rachel approached her at the costume party, but Doctor hardly knew how to read her action. She doubted that Master remembered similar incidents in past, so all her rebels were safe. "As for the current situation - Kasaavin, even if they could, would think twice before visiting us again and all people, animals and plants were unconverted. A happy ending. Oh, I advise you not to try contacting Kasaavin, I told them about your initial plan. They weren't pleased."

Master cursed. A lot. Doctor didn't recognized half of words.

"Won't you ask about Anya?" she asked, when the time lord finished.

"Why should I?"

"Perhaps because you liked her."

"My 'dear' colleague is dead or in prison. Just like the rest of VOR staff. I don't believe that any of them managed to stay free after the failed invasion."

"Actually, no. She isn't."

"How so, Doctor?"

"She had one of Monopoly cards and it teleported her off the Earth... somehow. I have no idea where."

"I see."

"Well, Anya was always smart, wasn't she?" the time lady shrugged.

Master was hardly convinced that the woman was so resourceful, but thankfully he didn't comment it or didn't add 'you let her go, just like me'.

"I'm rather curious about Barton, Doctor. How is he? Still half-human, half-Kasaavin?"

"Yes." Her face fell. "You were right. The mutation influenced his mind. He didn't want to be a normal man again, due to that he will stay in the high security prison for the rest of his life."

"Whatever."

"And?" Doctor pressed after another long pause.

"What? I know everything what I wanted to know. We can end our discussion."

"Seriously!? Is that really all!?" she was hardly expecting an apology (it was Master after all), but Doctor survived the whole year and she wouldn't allow him to finish everything just like that.

"Listen, love, I'm a busy man. I won't become the king of the universe by idyllic sitting."

"So why did you bother calling if you had more important things to do!?"

"Why did you answer?!"

They were standing close to each other now. Well, as close as it was possible, when having a conversation with a hologram. The fury was in his eyes, she hardly believed that it would ever go away, but there was also something else. Doctor was always good in reading between the lines, as well as seeing the light between stormy clouds. Instantly her face softened, his - a few seconds later. They will probably find each other on opposite sites sooner or later, then old wounds will reopen, but would it be unreasonable to hope for a happy ending for once?

"I don't know if I should be furious or glad that you are still you." she smirked and he smirked back.

"Doctor!" suddenly both of them heard Yaz's agitated voice."There are ice-creams monsters and I'm not joking! Real ice-cream monsters with fruits and chocolate, you need to help us! Quickly!"

"I don't know, If I should say the same about you." Master told her.

"Wow! They exist. So cool!"

"Scratch it." He moved back disgusted. "I'm absolutely not glad that you're still you."

"Come on, that sounds interesting." She was thrilled, even when another scream came from outside Tardis. "And I probably should be going, yes, definitely going."

"Mr. Masters." a new voice was heard from the time lord's side. Sontaran? "You are late with your payment for our Super Class Special apartment with private swimming pool, space tennis court and free access to our main attractions. You would be terminated in five minutes, if the adeqaute compensation didn't appear on the hotels' account."

"Troubles?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sure that it's just a small misunderstanding." he replied nervously correcting his tie.

"Well, in that case - see you later, Master."

"See you later as well, Doctor."

**Day Unknown - 10.00 pm**

_"And you, Doctor?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Is it possible that you could really be happy some day?" Master moved bed's covers over them both._

_"Are you asking me this during Kasaavin's invasion? Yep, baaad time or you're very tired."_

_"It's a hypothetical question regarding a hypothetical occurrence in future with hypothetical circumstances." she eyed him, requesting more information. "All right, without any invasion and so on."_

_"Hold me."_

_Doctor felt his warm arms on her body and it was fine. She could sleep now._


End file.
